º ¡No se lo digas! º
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: [Cap 7 ¡UP!] ¿Cuanto tiempo puede durar un secreto sin ser descubierto? Xa Heechan, menos de 2 días xD...5 chicas emocionadas, 5 chicos se hacen los lelos: una de ellas intenta detener una matanza, uno de ellos...la llevará acabo xD ¡REVIEWS!
1. La noticia y algo más

Capítulo 1!! XD

Sorry, u.uU lo volví a subir por que estaba muy cortito y decidí alargarlo...n.n Ahora sin más los dejo leer!

Juny Tao...! XD

- - - - - -

La tarde no era más q tranquilidad y silencio...el lugar y el segundo perfecto para echar a volar más de un pensamiento al aire libre...pero no. En esta casa lo único q se olía era tensión y ansiedad por algo...los pasillos estaban en silencio total, pero en una de las habitaciones...

"¿Hasta cuando vamos a esperar por eso?" preguntó ansioso un muchacho de algo de 25 años, de cabellera castaña quién no dejaba de dar vueltas a la habitación...

"Heero, cálmate! No te impacientes, de acuerdo?" lo trató de apaciguar una muchacha de su misma edad, de cabello castaño claro atado en un moño, esta sólo se limitaba a limarse las uñas sentada en un sillón bastante cómodo...

"Calmarme, dices? Pues...veo q tu estás bastante calmada, vdd? ¬¬" preguntó con algo de desesperación el chico...

"Sip! nn No veo el motivo por el cuál desesperarse la verdad..." respondió sonriente la muchacha dejando su labor por unos momentos y levantándose "Creo q ya debe estar..." dijo mirando una pequeña caja rosa... "Iré a ve...ooU" calló al ver la pequeña nube de polvo q se acababa de formar entre la habitación y el baño. La chica se acercó y vio al chico parado frente al lavabo con un pequeño aparatito en las manos...

"uú Esto es una estafa! ¬¬ No ha cambiado en nada!!" dijo enojado tirando lo q tenía entre manos haciendo q la chica lo atrapara al instante...

"Heero!! ¬o¬ No juegues con eso, además ni siquiera sabes verlo u.ú....Mira o.o...Oh Dios! OO"exclamó atónita la muchacha. Esta vez el aparato calló al piso mientras la chica empezaba a temblar levemente...el chico lo recogió y lo sacudió al lado de su oído como tratando de escuchar algo...

"¬¬ Sigo sin entender...esto es una estafa" exclamó con el ceño fruncido arrojando el aparatito al tacho de basura...fue cuando se dio cuenta del estado de su acompañante: ligeras lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y una sonrisa en tu rostro..."Relena? oo Q te pasa??" preguntó abrazándola mientras acariciaba su espalda...

"Es q...no puedo creerlo!! o" soltó de inmediato abrazando al chico tan fuerte haciendo q cayera al piso con ella encima..."Era...era verdad!! Estoy...ahhh!!" estaba bastante emocionada...tomó el rostro del chico besándolo profundamente como tratando de contagiarle su felicidad...

"Entonces...salió...positivo? Oo" preguntó nervioso mientras el miedo invadía su ser...no estaba preparado para eso.

"Siii!!! No es genial??!! nn" ella estaba feliz, radiante de alegría, pero q hay de él?? "Heero? o.o Heero, amorcito, me estás oyendo?? óò" preguntó ella empezando a preocuparse por esa mirada lejana y perdida del chico..."Oh no..Heero..uuU"

Nada. El hico estaba sencillamente desmayado. Al parecer la noticia si q lo afecto...eso quiere decir q estaba feliz...bueno, al parecer si, ya q el desmayo es una reacción favorable...n.nUu

- - -

"Hasta q decides despertar n.n" una hermosa sonrisa se encontraba frente al él. ¿Q había sucedido? Oh, claro! Había estado con Relena y...OO

"¿Si?" preguntó con una mirada llena de asombro mezclada con alegría..."Entonces este estúpido desmayo no sirvió de nada, verdad??" preguntó por segunda vez con sarcasmo en su voz levantándose y jalando a la chica con él...

"jaja Creo q no" Rió divertida mientras era apresada en un tierno abrazo de su ahora esposo, Heero Yui...¿Qué más podía pedir ahora? Lo tenía todo, en absoluto.

"Eres...asombrosa" le dijo mientras besaba sus labios...

"No es cierto...sólo pasó y ya! Aunque...no voy a negarte q estoy bastante feliz...he esperado mucho tiempo por esto" confesó alegre ella...

"Yo también, pero...hay algo q no me agrada...¬¬"dijo con el ceño fruncido..."Se va a armar el escándalo más grande...uuU" dijo con algo de fastidio en su voz mientras imaginaba toooooodo el escándalo y alboroto q estaría armando su queridísimo amigo Duo con la noticia...era realmente escalofriante..."No diremos nada nn" dijo finalmente con una sonrisa...

"¿QUÉ? Pe-pero por q?! Tengo de decirle a mi hermano, a Noin, a las chicas y a los chicos tb...ah y..." enumeraba la muchacha con entusiasmo "Son nuestros amigos!! óOò" exclamó indignada...

"¿Y? No quiero alboroto alguno q te haga daño" dijo mientras se acercaba a ella...

"Lo q no quieres es q Duo te digo lo buen padre q serás, lo lindo q te verás con tu hijo en brazos, taaaaan adorable y...o" decía divertida haciendo sonrojar cada vez más al muchacho q tenía en frente...

"Está bien! ¬¬ Es cierto!! Y es por eso q no le diremos NADA...sólo...por un tiempito, no?" dijo tratando de q Relena estuviera de acuerdo con él...

"Ay! Por q serás tan tímido ¬¬...Bueno, pero iré al doctor de todas formas, de acuerdo? nn" dijo entrando al baño para darse un baño...

"Espera" exclamó secamente el chico deteniendo la puerta para q no se cierre...

"Uh? o.o" exclamó ella con extrañeza...

"Iré contigo...sólo por si deba saber algo...de eso..." dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su preocupación...nunca va a dejar de ser tan...él?!

"Claro nn" dijo ella cerrando la puerta pero Heero volvió a detenerla...

"Dije q iría contigo" dijo mirándola con una sonrisa "Nunca escuchas, verdad?" dijo a la vez q entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si...

- - -

"Bien...este es el piso n.n" sonrió mientras observaba el lugar el cuál estaba forrado en rosa, algunas mujeres esperando de piernas cruzadas, revistas de moda sobre la típica mesita de centro y...por supuesto, maridos amorosos y responsables acompañando a sus esposas...Relana jaló a Heero y ambos se sentaron frente a una mujer q denotaba unos treinta y tantos años mirando una revista y junto a ella había otra pero un poco más joven, Relena les sonrió como saludo mientras q Heero pues...se limitó a cruzar los brazos y a cerrar los ojos...

"Hola, es tu primera visita? Eres bastante joven" dijo la primera a Relena, quién iba a jalar una revista de la mesita...

"Eh...si! Es la primera vez q vengo...bueno es mi primer niño nn" sonrió algo cohibida por el comentario...

"El primero?! Felicidades!! " exclamó alegremente mirando a Heero quién seguía sin inmutarse..."Debes de estar muy feliz...al igual q el futuro padre, verdad??" preguntó mirando nuevamente al chico quien atinó a abrir uno de sus ojos azules...

"Heero...¬¬"

"Que? ¬¬"

"No seas grosero...¬¬!" exclamó ya dando por terminada la "discusión" a la vez q le daba un codazo en las costillas..."Es q...está nervioso nnU" lo disculpó ella con la mujer...

"Es normal, es normal...nn" siguió leyendo su revista mientras q Relena hacía lo mismo...

Los segundos pasaban lento, los minutos mucho más, hasta q una hora y media después...

"Ehh Relena? Es tu turno" dijo la recepcionista abriendo una puerta...

"Gracias...vamos Heero!" exclamó jalando el brazo del chico...al entrar al consultorio...

"Rosa...TODO aquí es rosa!" exclamó asqueado el chico...

"Lo mismo dirás si es q decido pintar ROSA la habitación de mi niña? ¬¬" exclamó notoriamente enojada...

"Esa es harina de otro costal...además...no, olvídalo linda...donde demonios se metió ese sujeto? ¬¬ Pretende q lo esperemos toda una vida?!" se quejaba mientras tronaba sus nudillos...

"Heero! . Q te dije sobre hacer eso?! Es...horrendo!" exclamó Relena mientras tomaba sus manos para q dejara de hacer eso...en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a...

"TÚ??!!" exclamaron ambos chicos sorprendidos al ver a nada más y nada menos q...

"Quatre q haces aquí? ¬¬U" preguntó Heero tratando de adivinar por q rayos habiendo TANTOS médicos en el pacífico mundo, tenía q ser ÉL! quién los atendiera...

"Oh bueno nn...creo q...hacía falta reunirnos, verdad?" exclamó alegre con esa expresión tan de él, tan...linda y adorable! ¬...bueno, el caso es q...

"Nunca se nos cruzó por la mente q eras medico nnU" dijo Relena...

"Verdad q no? uuU Dorothy dice lo mismo...pero bueno! Ya tendremos tiempo para eso...Q puedo hacer por ustedes?" dijo mientras leía su cartilla "Amigo Heero!! o Soy tan feliz por ustedes!! Felicidades!!" exclamó alegremente a la vez q abrazaba a Relena...

"Gracias...Ahora...podrías revisarla por favor? ¬¬"

"Creo q este niño también vendrá para alegrarte un poco el día, verdad?" dijo divertido mientras Relena reía por lo bajo...

"uú" fue lo único q se notó en su rostro, el sonrojo, claro n.n...

Luego de los típicos exámenes q se toman y todo eso, la consulta llegó a su fin...

"Quatre, quisieras q guardaras el secreto...es q es una sorpresa para los chicos...si?" pidió Relena a un alegre y apacible Quatre...

"Bueno n.n...pero..." iba a preguntar pero fue callado por un simple y frío "Sólo hazlo Winner" de Heero junto con su famosa miradita nnU...luego de eso, regresaron a casa...

- - - -

Casa de Quatre R.W...8:00 p.m.

"Como te fue? nn" preguntó una linda muchacha de cabello rubio largo, besándo los labios de Q-man...

"nn Muy bien, bastante...diría yo" respondió a la chica mientras avanzaba con ella a la sala..."No adivinarías con quién me encontré hoy"

"Es alguien importante?"

"Vamos Dorothy! Le quitas la emoción a la noticia! o" dijo el chico muy emocionado -

"Bueno...uu"respondió ella a la vez q servía un par de copas de vino... "Dime...quién se cruzó en tu camino esta vez?" le entregó la copa...

"Mi amor, sabes q yo no tomó...nnUu" replicó dejando la copa a un lado...

"Ah se me olvidó...u.u" dijo tomando un sorbo de la bebida...

"Esta mañana, fueron a visitarme Relena y Heero a mi consultorio"

"Relena?? oo A TU consultorio?! Estás seguro, Quatre??!!" preguntó muy exaltada ella...¿eso quiere decir q...? "Oh Dios mío!! nn Esto es una gran noticia!! o

Se lo diré tod...! ¬¬ Suéltame Quatre! Q no ves q estoy MUY feliz??!" le reclamó ella tratando de soltar el brazo del chico de su cintura...

"Linda, ellos no quieren q nadie lo sepa...¬¬ Bueno...creo q fue mi culpa por habértelo dicho...--U" se culpó mientras llevaba una mano a su frente...

"No quieren q nadie lo sepa? o.o Q raro...uú No me extraña q halla sido Heero Yui quién te lo dijo, no es así? ¬¬"

"nnU A-ajá...jaja" rió nervioso ante la mirada acusadora de su acompañante... "Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favorcito? nn" pidió con una linda y cautivadora sonrisa... ¬

"uú De acuerdo! ¬¬ Siempre terminas convenciéndome...--U"

"Lo sé...nn"

- - -

"Fue una sorpresa, verdad? nn Nunca me imaginé encontrarme a Quatre allí" mencionó de repente tratando de hacer más ameno el viaje a casa...

"Si...pero espero q no abra su bocota ¬¬" mencionó el muchacho mientras volteaba por una esquina...

"Heero! Siempre tienes q ser así? ¬¬ Me pregunto cuando te oiré hablar cordialmente" dijo Relena mientras lo miraba de reojo...

"Perdón...ahora lo q menos quiero es q esa noticia llegue a manos de Maxwell" explicó mirándola...

"A mi no me importaría en lo absoluto...Ah! Hablando de Duo, hoy quedé en verme con Hil en el salón...nn Me dejarías allí?" pidió la muchacha tomando la mano del muchacho..."No te preocupes, ni una sola palabra uuU" exclamó observando la mirada del chico...

"Ella es la más cercana al idiota de Duo y sería mi fin si ella supiera la noticia" murmuraba como si ese fuera algún secuestro planeado o algo por el estilo...

"Heero...no es para tanto nnUu" exclamaba viendo como el muchacho se tomaba tan enserio el guardar el secreto...es q...¿todo se lo tenía q tomar TAN en serio?..."Gracias, nos vemos para cenar n.n" se despidió ella mientras él la atraía hacia él para besarla..."nn Bye!"

"Adiós" se despidió mientras arrancaba el auto en dirección a la casa q ahora compartían...

- - - - -


	2. ¿C dieron cuenta lo pkño q s l mundo? ¬¬

- - - - -

"Y así fue q decidimos mudarnos al tan ansiado penthouse…uu Tengo q encargarme de arreglar todo!" exclamó indignada mirando a Relena…

"Pero q hay de Duo, Hil? oo Es q acaso no ayuda?"

"Oh claro q me ayuda y mucho! Pero…creo q su alegría lo traiciona a veces"

"¿A q te refieres? nnU No te estarás refiriendo a q…" preguntó a la vez q creía tener la respuesta en la palma de sus manos…

"jaja Pues si, ya q sino es eso…q más puede ser? ¬¬ El chico me hace el trabajo más duro u.uU" suspiró mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano…"Aunque me encanta q sea alegre, carismático, lindo, comprensible…llora y ríe conmigo, aún es un niño…mi niño" dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban algo rosadas mientras q Relena sólo la observaba con una sonrisa…

"Ay no sabes como te envidio cuando se trata de carisma uuU…Heero nunca va a cambiar esa actitud tan fría q tiene con los demás"

"Hay algo q de hecho puede cambiar su actitud…un niño! "exclamó alegre la chica mirando con una sonrisa a Relena…"Estoy casi segura de q eso funcionaría!"

"Cla-claro…n-nU"dijo. Quería decírselo! Era una gran noticia y era su mejor amiga, cuál sería el problema? "uú Me pregunto si…"pensaba hasta q fue interrumpida por una voz q le resultaba familiar…

"No lo puedo creer!! o Eres tu otra vez! Es un placer tenerte en mi salón, linda" exclamó con emoción una mujer con una blusa blanca con la insignia del salón: era la mujer del consultorio! OO

"Se conocen, Relena??" preguntó Hilde algo desubicada…

"Ehhh…Si? nnUu" dijo con algunas gotas en su nuca "Q no lo mencione!! o " pedía a gritos en su mente…no podía tener taaan mala suerte, vdd?

"Claro!! nn Nunca olvidaría a una futura mamá!! " exclamó con más alegría aún, provocando un GRAN asombro por parte de Hilde y quizá haciéndose acreedora a un buen regaño de parte de la "halagada"…

"Como dijo? Futura MADRE? MADRE?! OoO!"exclamó asombrada mientras sus ojos se abría desmesuradamente, para luego pasar a ser fuente de un par de lagrimitas "Relena!! Q no pensabas decírmelo??!! TT" preguntó algo herida por no haber sido la primera en saberlo…

"Mira tu, me ganaron la frase! U Como crees q no te lo diría??!!" le dijo mientras la abrazaba…"Ibas a ser la primera!"

"Oh espero q halla sido así…¬¬…nn Bueno! Esto tenemos q celebrarlo!! Llamaré a Duo para q…" empezó a decir pero…

"¡NO! OoO" gritó Relena comenzando a ser el centro de todas las miradas. Miró a su alrededor, a Hilde, a la mujer, la cuál traía una cara de "¿Y a esta q le pasa?" y por último a sus manos: entre ellas el móvil de Hilde. Les aseguro q si los celulares respiraran este ya habría sufrido un paro respiratorio y un reporte de muerte por asfixia…

"Relena? oO Te encuentras bien?" preguntó preocupada Hilde viendo como mantenía su móvil entre sus manos…

"Es q…"intentó decir ella pero fue interrumpido por una humeante taza de té q se encontraba frente a ella…

"Nada mejor q un delicioso té verde" exclamó alegre la mujer. ¿Cómo diablos hizo eso TAN rápido? OO…"Verdad q si? "

"Ehh...bueno es q…yo…" empezó su entendible frase hasta q Hilde le arrebató el móvil en un rápido movimiento, empezando a marcar…

"Duo, Duo! o No sabes!! Heero va a ser pap…!!" no pudo terminar por q Relena le cortó la llamada…"Relena!! ¬o¬"

"Hilde!! Escuchame…se supone q nadie, pero NADIE debe saberlo…AUN!" soltó ante la mirada de reproche de Hilde…"Es una sorpresa, entiendes? nnU" terminó la frase algo nerviosa mientras algunas gotas caían por su frente…

- - - -

En una de las calles de la ciudad…

"Hilde? Hiiiiiiildeeeeeee!!!" llamó a la chica con un acento gracioso…miró su móvil unos segundos para luego guardarlo y adoptar una pose pensativa: dedo en el mentón y vista en un punto imaginario en el firmamento…"Q extraño…q habrá querido decir con: "Duo, Duo!! Heero va a ser pap…!" dijo tratando de imitar a Hilde…en su mente claro! n.nU…pero…"Pap?? uú Mmm…Pap…pap…paperas? No…Papitas?...No creo, Heero las odia…tal vez…papada?! O…No uuU…Ajá! ò-ó…Quiso decir pap…" pudo haberlo descubierto sino hubiera sido por el agudo llamado de un pequeño de cabello castaño q denotaba unos 5 años…

"PAPÁ!! TOT" lloraba el pequeño quién logró captar la atención del chico trenzado. Este volteó y lo observó llorando frente a una tienda de juguetes…

"¿Cuál es el problema, pequeño? nn" le preguntó con una sonrisa agachándose para estar a su altura…

"Es q…mi papá…se perdió!! TTOTT" empezó a llorar más fuerte mientras cubría su rostro con sus manitas.

"No se supone q el perdido es el niño? o.o?" se preguntaba el castaño en su mente ¬¬U… "Y dime, como es tu papi? nn" preguntó con una GRAN sonrisa tratando de calmar al pequeño…al verlo bien…ese rostro se le hacía conocido…oo

"Aléjate de él Maxwell ¬¬" exclamó una voz cruda y amenazadora…no! no era Hee-chan! Era…

"Fei-chan!! o" exclamó emocionado haciendo un ademán con la mano saludándolo mientras se mantenía agachado…

"Deja tus estupideces Maxwell…¬¬ Q hacías con el niño?? Lo estaba buscando…" dijo acercándose al duo de Duo…XD…(no pregunten…uuU)

"uOu Pero q irresponsable Wu-man!! Dejar a un pobre e indefenso niño solo…sin protección ni compañía!! TT" decía mientras adoptaba una posa un tanto dramática para la situación en sí…

"¬¬Uu" era la mirada de Wufei mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño…sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue…nnU

"Oye!! O Espérame!" gritó poniéndose delante de ambos…"Quién es el niño? ¬¬ Y de cuando acá te creció un inesperado amor por la niñez?" preguntó muy desubicado…

"Q no ves?! ¬¬" exclamó algo enojado por la pregunta tan…obvia, la verdad…"Es mi hijo, idiota"concluyó…

"QUE, QUE??!!! OoO" gritó tan fuerte q asustó al niño ahora en brazos de Wufei…lloraba…T.T

"Genial…¬¬ Gracias Maxwell" agradeció sarcásticamente mientras recostaba al niño en su hombro y acariciaba su cabello tratando de calmarlo…

"Increíble .. Ahora si lo he visto todo, todo" exclamó muy asombrado por la muestra de cariño de Fei-chan hacia el pequeño…"Oye y quién es la culpable de q te creciera un blandito corazón? nn"

"Me da la ligera sospecha q soy punto de conversación, o me equivoco?" preguntó una ya cambiada Sally Po: cabello largo y alisado, vestida con una falda beige y una blusa de hombros caídos marrón…

"Sally!! Como has estado?! nn" saludó alegremente Duo…"Hablando de…Claro!! oo!! Papá…Heero…todo tiene sentido…!" exclamó de repente…

"Uh? oó"

"Chicos…esta es una noticia grande…" dijo mirando a la pareja la cuál estaba bastante confundida…

- - - - -

La gente pasaba mientras que ella sólo se limitaba a ver la acera por la que caminaba. Después de pasar un rato con su buena amiga Hilde decidió dar un paseo por una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad donde había tiendas a montones. Al parecer ya llevaba una media hora caminando por que se sentó en una banca cercana y soltó un suspiro de cansancio…

"Valla…-- Esto me está empezando a cansar…Necesito hacer algo para distraerme, pero qué…Ya sé!! nn Iré de compras! Eso siempre me relaja"se dijo así misma mientras aferraba su bolso a su cuerpo y caminaba airosa con una sonrisa, en minutos se encontraba en su tienda favorita en la cuál había comprado desde hacía más de 3 años, la el lugar más odiado por Heero…nnU

Rápidamente ojeó las prendas y se dirigió con algunas al vestidor. Al salir una de las encargadas que conocía hace mucho a Relena se le acercó, mientras que esta se veía al espejo: usaba una mini rosa con vuelos junto con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, estas predas se ceñían perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo…

"Le queda perfecto Srta. Relena n.n" esclamó ella acercándosele con los brazos cruzados embozando una sonrisa.

"En serio lo crees? u.u A veces pienso que empiezo a engordar…T.T"dijo mientras se observaba en el espejo olvidando por completo la importante razón por la cuál empezaría a engordar en serio…

"Oh no diga eso!! nn Usted tiene un cuerpo muy bello, muchas chicas desearían tener uno como el suyo"la animó mientras se colocaba a su lado.

"Está bien…entonces llevaré esto…"le dijo mientras entraba al probador. Al salir se dirigió a cja para cancelar cuando vio un un anuncio en la pared de la misma, se le quedó mirando y luego a la ropa, al anuncio, a la ropa, al anuncio, a la ropa y por último a su estómago…"T-T" levantó la cabeza y miró a la encargada "Milly, no lo cobres…no puedo comprarlo uu"

"OO Por que no? Si le queda increíble Srta!"objetó tomándo la ropa entre sus manos.

"No es eso…es que no voy a poder usarla…estoy embarazada nn y lo olvidé! jeje" le dijo colocando una mano en su mejilla mientras emitía una sonrisa divertida.

"Oh no lo creo!! o Muchas felicidades señorita Relena!!" la felicitó "Y quién es el padre?? nn…No será ese muchacho que vino algunas veces y…Oo"empezó a decir mientras su rostro se deformaba para dar paso a una expresión de asombro mezclada con…¿desilusión?

"Eto…si? nnU Pero no pongas esa cara! Heero es muy lindo y bueno conmigo, que no le agrade ir de compras no significa que sea malo u.uU"exclamó defendiendo al susodicho, haciendo que la encargara cambiara su expresión por una sonrisa…

"Bueno…de todas maneras es…algo gracioso..n.nUu jeje"le dijo guardando la ropa en el estante que se encontraba detrás de ella "Eso quiere decir…que no volverá por aquí dentro de un tiempo ¿verdad?"

"No! Claro que vendré! nn Sólo que…TT no podré comprarme nada…por un tiempo u.u"

"Entonces abriremos una nueva sección para bebes! Así podrá venir más seguido nn"exclamó alegre con ambas manos frente a su pecho.

"En serio harían eso? - Oh sería genial!! Gracias! " exclamó alegre y agradecida por la idea de la muchacha.

- - - - -

Mientras, unas pocas calles de allí, una joven de cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una cola de caballo y vestida con una vestido corto en color verde se encontraba caminando felizmente con su acompañante que resultaba ser un joven más alto que ella de cabello castaño con una peinado algo no muy común con una expresión neutra y unos inexpresivos y profundos ojos verdes, vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta. Ambos jóvenes habían decidido salir a pasear para relajarse…en eso, en una de las muchas tiendas que había allí, se fijaron específicamente en un mostrador…

"Oye Tro, ¿qué opinas? o.o" preguntó la muchacha con un dedo en su barbilla mirando hacia adentro con una expresión graciosa.

"No lo sé…tal vez…halla una explicación lógica, no crees?" respondió sin mucha importancia, tomó a la chica de la mano y siguió caminando, pero esta lo detuvo con un leve jalón.

"Tenemos q averiguar q hace Heero ahí, Trowa!"dijo algo desesperada mientras era carcomida por la inmensa curiosidad de saber q hacía el soldado perfecto allí. Esta se daba la vuelta jalando al chico pero esta se regresó tipo resorte ya que el muchacho no se movía.

"No seas chismosa, Catherine ¬ No es de nuestra incumbencia" le dijo mirándola un poco…como acusándola.

"Es q quiero sabeeeer!!" le dijo haciendo un puchero mientras lo jalaba del brazo hacia la tienda, este no tuvo más opción q aceptar ser arrastrado (.-U).

- - - - -

Después de dejar a Relena en el salón de belleza, dio la vuelta y manejó rumbo a casa, pero en el camino, se detuvo a tomar un café. Se estacionó frente a una concurrida cafetería donde la gente "intelectual" solía tomarse un tiempo para leer el periódico o alguna cosa por el estilo. Entró, se sentó en una de las mesas donde encontró unos papeles y algunas propagandas q seguramente el cliente anterior había olvidado, las tomó, pero una llamó especialmente su atención…

"Quizá…esto pueda servir de algo" se dijo así mismo mientras guardaba la hoja colorida en su balsillo de la camisa y se levantaba para irse…

"Eto…Joven…nñU"intentó llamar la atención el mesero a un concentrado Heero.

15 minutos después…! xD

"Y q se supone q haré ahora? ¬¬U Este tonto no me ha dejado de acosar con estupideces desde q llegué…me pregunto si será pariente de Duo" se quejaba mentalmente mientras un hombre algo "apasionado" x su trabajo de ayudante lo acosaba verbalmente mencionándole todos los objetos q se vendían en la tienda…

"…y por supuesto, no puede faltar nuestra famosísima línea de aceites y cremas xa el recién…" pero fue cortado por la mágnum q extrañamente era apuntada hacia su cabeza, y q tb extrañamente ocasionó un silencio de ultratumba en la tienda…nnU

"Ya era hora de q cerraras tu bocota uú…Ahora si no te molesta YO compraré SOLO, SOLO…me entendió? ¬¬" exclamó algo desesperado mirándolo con enojo guardando su pequeño accesorio de bolsillo "Gracias" concluyó dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la sección de "NIÑOS".

- - - - -

"Tu crees q se halla dado cuenta?? T.T Y ahora??!"se lamentaba Cath mirando hacia todos lados.

"Es igual"dijo equilibradamente Trowa. "Y si te vio pues no creo q fuera a llamar"dijo haciendo q la muchacha lo mirara como recibiendo un mal chiste.

"Pues si lo encuentro lo único q haré será preguntarle que hace aquí, ¿es algo malo acaso?" preguntó inocentemente.

"No ¬U"

"Q falta de emoción Tro!! ¬.¬ A veces pienso q te falta un poco de vida a tu vida xD"le dijo burlonamente tomando su rostro juguetonamente. En eso Heero pasó frente a ellos "HEEROO!!!! o" gritaba moviendo su mano frenéticamente recibiendo como repuesta una mirada neutral y por supuesto q asustada del chico de ojos azules. Luego de q se acercaran, Catherine notó un lindo mameluco celeste con un leoncito bordado al frente (x Kawaii!)

"Q hacen aquí?" preguntó Heero con una voz seca.

"Nada" Trowa estaba bastante emocionado ¬¬UUu

"Oh" Heero estaba igual o más q el. ¬¬UUUUuuu

"Ay me enferma su amenidad!!! ¬¬ Bueno en realidad te vimos y decidimos venir a saludarte" dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa "Por cierto, como está Relena-chan? o.o"

"Ella…ella está perfectamente bien" dijo con algo de temblor en su voz, pero TRATABA de ocultarlo, cosa q no le sirvió de NADA.

"Si? A ok! nn Y…que andas haciendo por aquí?" preguntó de sorpresa arrebatándole la prenda de las manos dejándolo con cara de: ..! "Oh!!! Tro que lindooo!!! Mira esta presiosura!" exclamaba emocionadísima levantando la prenda frente a su rostro.

Heero: llll.lllll.llll (nada ficticia en este tipo de situaciones)

"Ah si claro, claro" dijo levemente, volteó la mirada y la centró en Hee-chan "Y…¿Por qué?" preguntó curioso, raro en él. O.o

"Nada en especial" Nervios al 99.7

"Mmmm…de vdd q no hay ninguna novedad?? . " preguntó Cath mirando a Heero con una mirada de acusación total.

"No…en realidad si hay algo" dijo finalmente haciendo q los ojos de Cath brillaran misma purpurina dorada y juntara sus manos frente a su pecho mientras q Trowa: o?! (Si, chismosillo resultó xDD jeje)

"¿QUÉ?" Cath parecía comerse el rostro de Heero al mirarlo con tanta insistencia por saber la buena nueva.

"Creo q…" miradas más profundas "Compraremos un perro"concluyó, respuesta q hizo q Cath cayera al estilo anime mientras q VARIAS gotas aparecieran en la nuca de Trowa-kun.

"Sólo eso?? ¬ Idiota" soltó un Trowa frustrado por la semejante respuesta del soldadito.

"¬¬"

"Heero…tienes ESTO y me dices q van a…COMPRAR UN PERRO???!!! TTOTT" casi gritó la chica con cascaditas en los ojos.

"Pues q esperabas?"

"Pensé q nos dirías q ibas a ser "daddy" nOn" dijo mega-emocionada.

"Ehhh…no" dijo tomando la prenda de las manos de una semi-enojada Catherine y después de despedirse con una seña de mano se fue.

"Q agradable se ha vuelto" soltó un Trowa con expresión normal mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Heero.

"Q descolgado tu comentario, queridito ¬¬U" se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de reojo algo frustrada.

- - - - - - -


	3. ¡¿Tú también! Maldición ¬w¬

_Capítulo 3_.-

'**Y ahora...o.oU'**

Siiii! Se que me kieren degollar con su galleta de soda o con la primera lapicera q tengan cerca pero YA estoy aki u.uU Siento muxo haber tardado, pero he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo en cuanto a este cap, así que espero q les guste n.ñ

Importante: Este capi está dedicado a mi linda nee-san **Nadesiko Takase**, así que espero q estés leyendo, si tu manis! xDD muejejeje

Wufei: ¬¬ A hora si q ya quemaste...

Heero: Esta mujer está completamente demente o.ó

Juny¡A callar! ¬.¬ Mejor ponganse a leer¿no?

Wufei¡Tu no me mandas, onna! Ò-ó

Juny: (remedandolo) '¡Tu no me mandas, onna!' ¬¬U Wuwu, déjate de niñerías y...¿Dónde está mi tarea! (golpea la mesa) ò.o ¿No te dije q la quería para las 6:30! ¬¬

Wufei: (al borde de la histeria xD) ù.ú Falta media hora, Juny...

Juny: (tomándolo de la camisa) ¿Juny qué! ò.ó

Wufei: ñ.ñU Oye, ya! Bajale al mal humor mujer...

Juny: (lo deja xa luego respirar honda y prolongadamente) Bien u.u

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Después de su encontro con Duo, Sally decidió ir a un café para charlar más calmadamente. Duo parecía estar realmente contento...esto le extrañó a Wufei, bueno no muxo u.uU...así q Duo les comentó lo q podría estar pasando...

"A ver si entendí u.û...Según tú, Heero va a tener un hijo¿verdad? o.ô" Wufei miraba esceptico a un Duo frente a él q miraba con una sonrisa como Sally le daba unas cuantas galletas al pequeño. "¡Maxweel te estoy hablando!"

"Ay bueno pero no grites así u.ú"

"¿Crees q sea verdad? Creo q Relena ya nos hubiera comentado algo" Sally apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba a ambos muchachos. Era cierto, cualquiera q tuviera una amiga embarazada le gustaría saberlo...a menos q tuviera un marido con una magnun en su poder T.T...Ahí si q las cosas cambian...

"Bueno¡pero aún así! ¬¬ Tenemos q averiguarlo..." Duo levantó un puño mientras q una mirada se fijaba en la pareja frente a él. Sally sonrió con una gota en su frente mientras q Wufei... ¿Wufei? o.oU

"¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? o.ó" preguntó dejando a un Duo...¿confundido? Oo

"Bueno q tenemos q ir a hablar personalmente con Relenita n.n...No creo q Heero nos diga algo" dijo para después soltar un suspiro al recordar lo terco q podía ser el soldado perfecto.

"Pues ve tú...u.u" Wufei se recargó en el respaldar de su silla con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

"¡Yo quiero ir! Hace mucho q no veo a Relena...creo q esta es la oportunidad perfecta nn" exclamó Sally mientras sonreía. Wufei la miró incrédulo.

"¿Qué?"

"Ay mi amor, no seas así, además q tu no quieras ir no significa q yo no pueda¿verdad? u.û" dijo la mujer mientras miraba a Wufei. Este sólo atinó a soltar un suspiro de resignación, pero cuando levantó la mirada...

"o.o Mi...mi amor...mi amor xDD jajajajaja" reía con ganas Duo mientras veía como la cara de Wufei se encendía de furia y Duo seguía riendo y Wufei se seguía enojando xD

"Qué es lo gracioso! Ò.Ó" gritó un furioso chino a un Duo q no dejaba de reír mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. xD

"Nada xD" dijo tratando de contener su risa, mientras Wufei se acercó a Sally con una venita hinchada.

"Sally, podrías llamarme sólo Wufei, por favor...u.ú" preguntó mientras la furia se descargaba en cada palabra q salía de su boca.

"Claro, como quieras n.n" contestó con una sonrisa.

"¿Papá? o.o" de pronto los tres adultos voltearon a ver al pequeño de tan sólo 4 años, este mostraba una expresión de no entender albsolutamente nada de lo q sucedía. Wufei acercó su rostro a él.

"¿Qué sucede? o.o"

"Yo...quiero ir al baño n.n" exclamó con una sonrisa mientras q a Sally y a Duo le caía una gota por la cabeza. Wufei se levantó y tomó al niño en brazos.

"Ya regreso" Dijo mientras él y el pequeño, quién se despedía de Duo, se dirigían al pasillo donde se encontraban los baños. Cuan pronto desaparecieron de vista...

"Mañana a las 4:00" Duo asintió ante las palabras de Sally y sin más salió del establecimiento.

- - - - -

Iba y venía. Su vista no se despegaba del teléfono de la sala, mientras que sus pasos recorrían toda su sala. Su mente se consentraba en una sola frase: 'Llamar a casa de Relena para averiguar como está'. Aún así sus manos no hacían lo que le pedía, pero después de deambular y tratar de aguantarse las ganas se sentó sobre el sofá y marcó el número con rapidéz. Esperó, esperó y esperó hasta que...

"¡Rel...! "

"...Hola, habla Relena, ahora no nos encontramos en casa. Si gusta, deje su mensaje y en cuanto lleguemos, le devolveremos la llamada. ¡Gracias! n.n..." Luego de este mensaje sonó el típico pitito de la contestadora. A Dorothy le saltó una venita de la frente y con enojo colgó el teléfono.

"¿Todas estas horas de aguante xa esto! ò.Ó ¡Maldición¡Tengo que saberlo!" gritó con ganas mientras se levantaba y subía las escaleras. Ya en su habitación, buscó su teléfono celular y presionó el 1. No esperó a que saludarán sino...

"Quatre Raberba Winner, te quiero en casa a las 7:00. Adiós. ù.ú" Y colgó. Tiró el móvil sobre su cama y se metío al baño dispuesta a relajarse con un buen baño de burbujas. Por otro lado...

"¿Dorothy? ñ.ñU" Muy tarde ya le había colgado. Sólo había oído unos cuantos gritos que le informaban que esté en casa a las 7:00, sin duda alguna era su linda y cuerda esposita n.nU. Guardó su móvil en su bolsillo y soltó un suspiro.

"¿Doctor? o.o ¿Pasa algo malo? Esperamos que nos diga que salió. n.n" dijo calmadamente un hombre sonriente quien sostenía por los hombros a su linda esposa quien traía una expresión de curiosidad extrema.

"T.TU ¿Pero que le pasa ahora?" Quatre se dejó caer sobre su escritorio golpeandose la frente xDU.

"¿Cómo dice? ô.oU" preguntó el hombre confundido. Q-man despertó de su ensoñamiento.

"Digo...digo que fue positivo. Muchas felicidades. ñ.ñU"dijo tranquilamente. Mientras los futuros padres celebraban y se abrazaban contentos, Q-chan sólo se recostó en su silla deseando que Dorothy esté así sólo por el hecho de que está en 'sus días' y no por la buena nueva de la ex-srta. Darlian. u.uU

- - - - -

"¿Estás segura de esto?" preguntó el joven de ojos verdes a la muchacha de cabello castaño que se hallaba viendo cautelosamente escondida dentro de una rueda de ropa.

"¡Claro que si! Ya te dije que está muy sospechoso desde que nos los encontramos en la tienda ù.û" contestó Cath sin voltear a mirar a su partner xD.

"Pero Catherine¿No crees que ya se dió cuenta///.¬U" dijo su monótoma voz a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con una gota en la nuca a su 'hermana'.

"Trowi¿Por qué eres tan pesimista, eh? o.ó Trato de averiguar algo que espero sea cierto." exclamó reprochandole indirectamente que ella era bastante cuidadosa ante la labor que estaba empeñando desde hace algunos minutos: espiar a Heero Yui. El 'objetivo' había entrado a una tienda departamental hace algunos instantes y por supuesto, Catherine y el ex-piloto 3 lo siguieron, bueno ¬¬U, sólo Cath, ella arrastro a Trowa xDU.

"Sólo soy realista /.û"

Saliendo de la rueda y acercándose al piloto del Heavy Arms. Levantó su dedo índice hasta que este impactara contra el pecho del muchacho. "Trowa, entiende que quiero saber si Relena va a tener un hijo. Si eso es cierto, no puedo perder el tiempo..." exclamó dándole la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué quieres decir///.óU"preguntó con una gota en la frente. La castaña volteó lentamente con una mirada de ultratumba.

"¿Qué?"

Retrocediendo por su vida xD. "/.ñU ¿Qué de qué?"

"¡TENGO QUE COMPRAR UN LINDO OBSEQUIO! Ò-Ó ¿TE PARECE POCO!" gritó exasperada tomándo al pobre de MI Trowi del cuello de su camisa a la vez que lo zarandeaba salvajemente T.TU.

"¡Bueno, bueno, ya entendí! No tienes por qué ponerte así. /.TU"dijo en voz baja el chico mientras se arreglaba su camisa, la cuál ahora...ehhh...se tenía más de 5 botones desechos. o(((o

"u.ú ¡Hpmh!"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

O-OU -- Catherine.

/.ô -- Trowa

"Les hice una pregunta." exclamó x segunda vez la fría y monótoma voz. Catherine se puso pálida y se escondió tras su 'hermanito' (N/Juny: ¬u¬ Luego diré xq los '...' xD muejeje), este sólo atinó a levantár su mano y...

"Hola Yui, que gusto verte por aquí" dijo mientras su mano era tomada x el soldado suicida. Luego de soltarse del apretón, Heero levantó una ceja y miró la larga melena que se dejaba ver por un lado del brazo de Trowa-kun. n.n

"¿Catherine? o.ô ¿Por qué te escondes?" preguntó con normalidad.

"¿Yo¿Esconderme¿YO? n.ñUu ¡No, claro que no, estás mal! Jaja DU" exclamó nerviosa y a tropezones mientras asomaba su rostro por encima del hombro del ojiverde.

"Bien, como digas. Nos vemos luego." Heero les hechó una mirada como las que comúnmente suele dar (N/Juny: T.Tuu Las que me manda a mí...) y acompañado de unas bolsas, salió de la tienda. Catherine se desplomó dando un suspiro de alivio, Trowa volteó a verla.

"Causas muchos problemas, _querida hermanita_" este se incó a su lado y tomándola del mentón besó sus labios fugasmente. Catherine sonrió pero en segundos hizo un puchero y se levantó. (N/Juny: o.o Esta es una pareja muy buena ¬¬ si, muy buena, si no te agrada x algún motivo pues...deja un review contandome n.ñ, ya veremos como hacemos xa encontrarte y colgarte muejeje >D)

"Maldito Heero Yui. Ò.ó Si no conseguimos información de ese idiota, pues vallamos directamente a la fuente del problema: Relena" exclamó con un puñó levantado con fuego en los ojos. "Y eso de comprar un perro..." miró a Trowa. "¡NO ME LA TRAGO! Ò.Ó" y sin más salió de la tienda dando grandes zancadas.

/.-U -- Trowa xDU.

- - - - -

Era la hora del almuerzo, para ser más exacta las 2:30 p.m. (N/Juny: o.ô Yo almuerzo a esa hora, si tu no pues...¡Pena! u.ú) y la cocina de la nueva vivienda que compartían Hilde y Duo olía muy bien. Podemos ver a Hilde vestida con una faldita corta verde pardo y una blusita blanca sin mangas pegada al cuerpo, sobre su vestimenta, un delicado mandil rosa fuerte. Esta cortaba con tranquilidad unas cuantas patatas, de seguro haría alguna comida americana de esas que tanto le gustaban a Duo. De pronto...

"¡HILDEEE!"

"¡Aich!" Soltó la chica mientras dejaba caer el cuchillo al suelo y se alejaba un poco del repostero de donde estaba.

"¡Hilde, Hilde! n.n" Duo, muy contento el chito se acercó a la chica y al verla con esa expresión de dolor, su rostro cambio repentinamente. "¿Estás bien? o.ò"

"Si, si, pero... ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ENTRAR ASÍ, EH¡ME ASUSTASTE! ò.ó" exclamó mientras se colocaba un pedazo de papel sobre la cortada. Por otro lado, Duo se levantaba del suelo, ya que después de tremendo grito el pobre ubiera salido volando x la ventana. xDU

"Weno, perdóna linda, es que estoy muy impaciente ñ.ñU" se excusó mientras le arrimaba una silla xa que se sentara. Este sólo se incó a su lado.

"Y...¿Qué me ibas a decir? La llamada se cortó así que no logré entender."

Hilde tragó saliva e intentó distraerse limpiando su cortada. "¿La llamada? ñ.nU" Duo asintió sonriente. "Pues...no era nada, si, no era nada importante. n.nUuuuu" Esta acarició la cabellera del chico hasta llegar a su mejilla y acariciarla con cariño. "Sólo quería decirte que...te extrañaba mucho, sólo eso." Hilde sonrió y se levantó.

"¿Qué? ó.ò Pepepero... ¿Por qué mencionaste el nombre de Heero? No comprendo." Después de tal pregunta, Hilde palideció y le corrió una gota x la frente. Sin saber que responder, se encaminó hacia el baño sin decir nada, Duo, naturalmente, la siguió de cerca. "¿Y bien? o.ô"

Mojándo un algodón con alcohol. "Duo, ya te lo dije, no era nada importante." Cerró la botella del líquido y se aplicó el algodón humedecido sobre la cortada, cosa que la hizo decir ciertas palabrillas. n.ñ "¡Mierda, pinche...! "

"n.ñU Hilde, no hay por qué alterarse, deja te ayudo." Dijo mientras soltaba algunas gotas x el vocabulario de su noviecita. La hizo tomar asiento en el escusado mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la bañera y la tomaba de las manos xa ver su herida. La miró con diversión. "Eres una niña chillona, sólo te hiciste una pequeñísima cortada¡No es nada! xD" le reclamó con burla.

"ò.ó ¡Claro que no! u((u Me duele mucho. Y todo es tu culpa. o.ó"

"ñ.ñUUuu Bueno, pero no te enojes mija. jeje" Este levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Hilde, la cuál estaba algo humedecida, pero deseosa de que le dieran un beso, el cuál no recibía desde la mañana en que despertaron. Duito sonrió lujuriosamente y con rapidéz acercó su rostro al de la chica besándola profundamente. Dadas las circunstancias y la posición en la que estaban, Hilde se apoyó en el pecho del chico, haciendo que ambos cayeran dentro de la bañera. Al separarse, Hilde sonrió.

"Eres un idiota, ya te habías tardado mucho" Sin más volvió a besarlo a la vez que sentía como la traviesa mano de su noviecito inspeccionaba territorios sólo aptos xa Duo Maxwell, el cuál no podía sentirse más satisfecho de la linda figura de su mujercita.

- - - -

"Hola, ya llegué" Heero cerró la puertade la habitación y después de dejar el paquete sobre la cama se acercó al sillón donde se encontraba su linda esposita viendo la Tv. n.n "¿Cómo te fue hoy?" después de la pregunta, la abrazó x los hombros y besó su mejilla.

"Ehhh...bien n.ñU" dijo la chica algo nerviosa girándose su rostro xa capturar los labios del ex-piloto con un profundo beso. En segundo, Heero la tomó del mentón y la separó un poco, la miró a los ojos a la vez que levantaba una ceja.

"¿Qué hiciste? o.ô" preguntó. Relena se puso blanca y los pelos se le trincharon de una sola xDD. Sonrió con nerviosismo y volvió a unir sus labios con los del chico, esta vez tumbandolo de lleno en el sofá, tratando así que se concentrara en 'otra cosa' en vez de la 'otra cosa' DU (N/Juny: Sólo yo me entiendo. T.TU Deplorable vida...!) Así, una de sus manos se acercó sutilmente hasta el broche del pántalón de su víctima, abriendolo dejandole paso a..."Relena, mi amor, con esto confirmas mi sospechas n.n" exclamó con una mirada de obviedad total a la vez que una sonrisa ganadora se asomaba en su rostro. La chica soltó un suspiro de derrota y se sentó sobre el chico.

"Ay, bueno ¬u¬, eres odioso Heero Yui" exclamó con un puchero cruzandose de brazos, pero le duró poco ya que ambas manos se deslizaron a los botones de la camisa del chico. "Haremos algo..." dijo la chica empezando a makinar alguna extorsión de esas a lo Juny Style xDU (N/Juny: Oh por favor, claro que harán algo! ¬¬U). "Primero cuentame que hiciste hoy, pensé que al volver te encontraría aquí" dijo extrañada a la vez que se recostaba sobre él nuevamente y besaba su cuello. El muchacho le dejó paso a la vez que comenzaba a hablar...

"Fui de compras" empezó, al oír esto, Relena lo encaró a sustada. Le tocó la frente, las mejillas y el rostro en general. "¿Oye, que te pasa, mujer! x.x" reclamó ante la paranóia de su esposa.

"Osea¿Fuiste de compras?" Repitió con una mirada incrédula. Osea, ni siquiera me va a comprar algo de comer y...en fin u.uU "¿Eres tú mi Hee-chan? ó.ò" preguntó muy melosa a lo nena de 6 años a la vez que le daba cortos besos en el rostro.

"o(((ó ¡Claro que soy yo! Weno, como decía ¬¬...fui de compras"

"Ok, te creeré u.û, pero...a todo esto¿Qué compraste? o.o"

"Algo para nuestro hijo" dijo con un hilo de voz. n.n Ohh es tan lindo, aún le da vergüenza admitir que será padre. Ante esta frase que vino en conjunto con un ligero sonrojo, sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazó.

"Eres tan lindo...te amo tanto, Heero Yui" le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba más contra ella. Este sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura a la vez que acariciaba su cabello, dándole a entender que él correspondía a aquella frase. Después de esto, algo acurrió. Entonces¡Oh, sorpresa! una mirada pervetida y lujuriosa...muejeje

"Oye..." después de la llamada, la chica lo miró apartándose un poco. Al ver la expresión 'rara' en el rostro del 'inocente' Hee-chan, esta sonrió con complicidad y...

- - - -

Fin del capítulo 3! xDD q les pareció? o.o Muy corto? Poca acción, muchos besos? muejeje Pues antes q nada, kiero disculparme con las fans del yaoi xq en esta historia no habra nada de nada -.-U siento decir q esta historia la comencé cuando aún no me gustaba nada del yaoi pero ahor...ehem...antes del salirme del tema digo, este fic es HeeroxRelena, DuoxHilde y etck, etc...como todos y todas saben n.ñ Así q ahora q ya terminaron de leer esto, POR FAVORCITOOOOOO dejen reviews! n0n

**¡GRACIAS X LEER!**

**Autora: Juny Tao n.n**


	4. Comienzan los Preparativos xD

**Capítulo 4.-**

"**Empiezan los Preparativos xD**"

- - - - - -

7:15 p.m. – Casa de Quatre Raberba Winner n.ñ

"Espero que no se niegue, después de todo ya no hay vuelta atrás; lo hecho, hecho está y tú, Quatre Raberba Winner no me impedirás NADA" se dijo así misma la rubia chica mientras retiraba su mano del auricular de su teléfono.

Mientras se daba un baño pensaba en la posibilidad de hablar con Catherine xa ir a visitar a Relena a su casa, esta le diría a Hilde y ella a Sally, ¡Vamos! Era algo muy fácil y discreto: una visita de viejas amigas, una cena tranquila y NADA más, ante esta idea Dorothy soltó su ya conocida maniática risa Oo. Salió del baño con sólo una toalla pequeña que tapaba lo necesario y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el fono y marcó con rapidéz...

Flashback...!

"Contesta, contesta, vamos Cath! ó.o!" pedía mordiendose en labio y moviendo su pie con insistencia. De pronto entró la tan ansiada llamada. "¡Hola Cath!" soltó emocionada.

"¿Dorothy?" preguntó la voz al otro lado del auricular. Era Trowa Barton.

"Trowa Barton, pasame con Cath de inmediato, es MUY urgente." pidió algo impaciente. Trowa soltó un suave 'Ok' y se dejó de oír, al ratico la voz de Cath se dejó oír. Esta estaba tan o más emocionada que la misma mujer de Winner.

"¡Catherine, que bueno que estás en casa!" exclamó con alivio. Se sentó ya más tranquila al borde de la cama y cruzó sus largas piernas.

"¿Qué sucede? Trowa me dijo que era urgente. Dothy, explícate de una buena vez." le exigió mientras que en su casa, se sentaba con comodidad sobre un mueble, levantó las piernas sobre el mismo y conmenzó a jugar con el cordón del teléfono.

"Pues si. Resulta que hay información sobre nuestros queridos Heero y Relena y..."

"¿Te refieres a que Relena está embarazada, verdad? ¿Sabes algo, verdad? o.o" dijo con rapidéz interrumpiendo a la chica del otro lado. Dorothy parpadeó un par de veces, osea, ¡¿Catherine ya lo sabía! ò.ó ¡Qué injusto puede llegar a ser el mundo! Entonces sin más...

"Ay, Cath, que injusticia T.T. ¿Sabes algo tú, acaso? Yo no sé nada en concreto..." dijo haciendose la tonta, la que no sabía nada de nada y como quién dice 'Yo no fui', la castaña agregó con una sonrisa.

"Lo único que sé es que a Heero le ha despertado un extraño gusto x ir de compras Oo" declaró con extrañeza, Dorothy sonrió divertida.

"¿En serio? Oh, pobre Lena, tener un marido tan raro como lo es Heero Yui debe ser muy...estresante xP" bromeó divertida, Catherine rió con ella. Luego de un rato de conversación quedaron en...

"Bien, entonces iré a verte a las 4:00 p.m. ¿De acuerdo? Esperame lista ¬¬" dijo entre dientes Dorothy, Catherine soltó una buena carcajada.

"Está bien, está bien, pero...aún no comprendo xq me dices eso, amiga" Dorothy soltó un sarcástico 'Ah, vdd que no lo recuerdas u.u, pobre', Catherine se puso colorada y soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Si quieres que te refresque la memoria, pues...deberías de disminuir tu momentos calientes, ¿Ok? jajaja Bien, nos vemos mañana." Se despidió Dorothy, ante lo cuál Catherine exclamó un '¡Loca embustera!', a lo cuál la rubia rió siendo secundada x la castaña, luego, pues la comunicación se cortó.

Fin del Flashback...!

Dejando las llaves en la mesa de entrada.- ¡Dorothy!-exclamó mientras subía las escaleras al mismo tiempo que gritaba el nombre de la susodicha. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, esta se abrió rebelando a su recien bañada esposa: Sus largos y despeinados cabellos rubios escurrían gotas de agua, las cuales se perdían en el contorno de la toalla; su rostro mostraba una sonrisa mientras q su mirada se clavó en los azules ojos del rubio. Este se sonrojó fugazmente. Dorothy rió como normalmente lo hacía -.-U.

"Ay, Quatre, Quatre, ¿Aún te me sonrojas, chikito? Ven acá..." Dicho esto lo jaló de la corbata y unió sus labios con los de su esposo en un apasionado beso, al cuál se incorporó Q-man. Dorothy ya había soltado la prenda para pasar a tomar las manos de su compañero y posarlas en su cintura mientras que ella retrocedía hacia su cama. Ambos cayeron uno sobre otro.

"Antes de que pase algo y ya no tengamos tiempo xa hablar de nada, ¿Para que querías que viniera tan temprano? o.o" preguntó con suavidad Quatre mientras retiraba algunos cabellos del rostro de la chica.

"Pues...no era NADA importante, ¿De acuerdo? Digamos que logré solucionar mi pequeño problema n.n" respondió a la vez que sus manos sacaban la camisa de los pantalones del chico, este se levantó un poco y se soltó la corbata. "Además, ¿Qué importa ahora?" sonrió lujuriosamente se levantaba y volvía a besar al chico sobre ella. A este paso, Winner ya se las había arreglado xa deshacerse de la molesta toalla que le impedía sentir el cálido y húmedo cuerpo de su mujer. Bajó su mano hasta uno de sus muslos y lentamente siguió subiendo hasta llegar a los pechos de la...(N/Quatre: u(((ù Srta. Juny, por favor...-N/Juny: ¿Qué? owo Ay, pero si te ves taaan lindo nOn...¬w¬ además, no sabía que tenías esas mañas...-N/Quatre: Pepepepe...! ó(((oU)

Ehem, como decía ¬¬U...

"Mañana..." soltó un gemido. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto de los cálidos besos de Quatre contra uno de sus pechos. Al escucharla decir 'Mañana...', el chico dejó su labor y subió hasta la altura de su rostro. La miró con estrañeza.

"¿Mañana que cosa, linda? o-oU" apoyó su cuerpo en su totalidad sobre la chica, cuya cabeza descansaba sobre una rechoncha almohada blanca. Dorothy frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué de qué? o.ó Quatre Raberba Winner, qué..." El chico la beso y volvió a formular la misma pregunta de antes. Ante esto, la pelilarga soltó un suspiro y acarició el cabello del rubio. "Bueno, es que...mañana iré a ver a Relena" soltó de una sola.

"¿Cómo? ¿A Relena? Pe-pero, ¿No te dije que no dijeras nada, mi amor? u.ù" dijo Q-man dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dothy. Ella posó sus manos en su espalda y con sus dedos empezó a hacer movimientos circulares.

"¡Pero si yo no dije nada!" se defendió con voz de protesta. "Llamé a Cath y ella ya sabe algo, pero NO está del todo segura" le contó con tranquilidad. Quatre la miró a los ojos confundido. "Yo tampoco sé como fue que se enteró, pero..." sonrió y le susurró algo al oído, fue algo que hizo sonreír al rubio a la vez que adoptaba un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

(Nota: n.ñ Esta partecita esta dedicada a mi querida nee-san, Nadesico. Si, estas leyendo esto mija, espero que te guste y recuerda que te kero muxo, besos! n.n)

- - - - - -

"¡Diiiiiiiiiiimeeeeee! TOT"

"Qué no, Duo. ¬¬ Ya deja de joder, niño" respondió cortante Hilde mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas y ponía su cabello detrás de su oreja, cerró los ojos. Después de aquella excitante experiencia en la bañera, habían decidido seguirla en su alcoba y bueno...sólo les digo que ni almorzaron si quiera xDD. Ya eran casi las 7:00, Hilde estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco, quizá luego cenarían.

"Ay, ¿Pero por qué? T.T" preguntó Duo haciendo un lindo puchero. (N/Juny: Awww! TwT Kawaii!) Este yacía sentado tipo indio al lado de la cobijada chica. Sólo la fina sábana tapaba sus partes nobles y su ahora despeinada trenza caía graciosamente sobre su hombro. Movió a Hilde un poco, esta volteó molesta haciendo que Duo retrocediera con mirada nerviosa.

"¿Si te digo, me dejarás domir TRANQUILA? ù.ú Osea, tuvimos sexo durante tooooda la tarde y estoy MUY cansada, ¿Entiendes?" exclamó furiosa la chica, Duo se abrazó a su trenza pensando que si no la dejaba en paz esta arremetería contra su hermosa y cuidada trenzita linda.

"Si, pero...Dime, ¿si? D" exclamó sonriente mientras se juntaba más a ella y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Hilde soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre su almohada, dejando así que su cabello se regara por la misma, este ya le llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros, pero aún tenía ese gracioso cerquillo sobre su rostro.

"Bueno, la verdad es que..." Se detuvo, su rostro se transformó en la mismita cara de 'The Scream 2'. (N/Duo: ¿2? A mí me gusta más la parte 3 ¬u¬ - N/Juny: ¿Y? Nadie te preguntó, chico voraz u.ú) Duo siguió la mirada de su horrorizado rostro, no vió nada. Miró de vuelta a la chica sobre su cama, esta se escondió debajo de las sábanas. "Duo...! ToT" dijo con terror.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? O.O" preguntó con desesperación al ver como su prometida se escondía más y más.

"Hay una...hay una...¡UNA ARAÑA! O " gritó aferrandose al brazo de Duo, quién no tuvo más que hacer que caerse de espaldas xDU. Ya recuperado fue obligado x Hilde a traer algo y matarla, pero ¡YA! Y fue así que salió en busca de ese algo xa matar a la maldita araña que había hecho que su Hilde lo mandara como Dios lo envió al mundo a la cocina a buscar. Mientras, la chica sonrió para sí y se acurrucó, quedandose POR FIN dormida.

- - - - - -

"¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿A qué hora fue eso que ni me enteré! Ò.ó" preguntó un desencajado Wufei sentado en la mesa de la cocina aún en pijama, el cuál consistía en unos shorts y nada...ehem...más u.û. Bien, a lo que iba. Después de que una Sally vestida con un corto camisón azul marino, le contara que iría a casa de los Yui junto con Duo y Hilde mientras le servía su desayuno, este escupió todo su café y miró a la mujer en forma acusadora. "¡Bueno dime, Sally! ò.ô"

"Sólo quedamos en que nos encontraríamos aquí en casa, pensé que tu también estarías encantado de ir así que acepté por tí n.n" contestó sentandose en una silla frente a él. Este no reaccionaba. "¿Fei-chan? o.o ¿Qué te pasa? ñ.ñU Te quedaste como ido o..."

"¡INJUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" gritó de la nada y Sally...

¡CRASH! xDD

"Cállate que despiertas al niño, bestia ¬¬" le dijo después de acertar un plato en su cabeza xDDU, luego se sentó y cuando iba a tomar su taza de té...

"¡Mamá, mamá!" esto junto a un ligero llanto se escuchó desde el intercomunicador que estaba en la pared de la cocina. Sally dejó su taza de té y se levantó de la mesa pasando sobre un inconsiente Wufei xDU.

"In-injust...Sally, ayuuuudame x.X" se quejó murmurando incoherencias inintelegibles xDD. Después de un tiempo, Sally llegó con el niño en brazos, el cuál aún tenía secuelas de sueño ya que descansaba sobre el hombro de la mujer.

"¡Bueeeenos días, papá! n0n" exclamó alegre el niño levantandose de golpe. Sally lo bajó y este se acercó a un Wufei aún en el piso. Se incó a su lado y con su dedo índice...

¡Peke-Peke! x3

"¡Papiiiiiiitooooo, ya estamos de día, despiertate! non" decía el nene mientras lo picaba con el dedo. Wufei se sentó en el piso mientras se sobaba su gran chichón. Miró al pekeño y le sonrió.

"Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo dormiste?" le preguntó mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla con el niño en sus piernas.

"Muy bien, ¿Hoy me llevarás a pasear otra vez? :3" preguntó emocionado. Wufei no hizo más que asentir y revolver su cabellera negra. El pequeño Iory, sonrió mientras abrazaba a su lindo papito. Después del desayuno familiar, una llamada entró con insistencia, Wufei se ofreció a contestar en el recibidor.

"¡Bueno! o.ó" exclamó. "Ah, eres tú, ¿Qué quieres? ¬¬" preguntó con desgano mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"¿Mala noche, Wuffy? n.n"

"Maxwell, no estoy con ganas de soportar tu deficiencia mental, ¿Qué m...! quieres? o.ó" pregunto totalmente calmado nuestro Wu-man, mientras del otro lado de la línea una carcajada resonó. Wufei torneó una ceja.

"Bueeeeno n.n, sólo te llamaba xa informarte q a más tardar las...ehh...5:30 pasaremos x tu casa."

"¿Para qué? o.ó Qué yo sepa NADIE te invitó a venir, idiota..." soltó gentilmente, como siempre. Duo rió divertido.

"Sip, definitivamente mala noche, hablaré con Sally al respecto 9.9..."

5 malas soeces junto con 10 gruñidos después. n.n

"Recuerda Wuffy: 5:30 p.m. n.ñ Adiós!" Y sin más q decir, colgó. Wufei azotó el teléfono contra su base xa después regresar a la cocina dando grandes zancadas. Al llegar, Iory lo miró extrñado.

"¿Te duele algo, papito? o.o" Preguntó mientras comía su cereal con leche.

"No, no ¬u¬. Cuando crescas hijo, te darás cuenta lo DIFÍCIL que es la vida cuando eres un héroe y tienes x AMIGOS a inútiles trenzados u.ú" contestó arrastrando las palabras. Iory parpadeó un par de veces, osea...no había entendido ni un puñetero rábano de las incoherencias de Wu-chan.

"¡Oh, Duo llamó! n.ñ Será mejor q busquemos q ponernos, mi amor..." dijo una sonriente Sally mientras besaba la mejilla de su niño lindo x3 (Nota: Me refiero a Iory, no a Wuwu 9.9U – Nota/Wufei: ¡Yo tb soy lindo, mujer! ò.ó – Nota/Juny: Si, si, lo q sea...u.u). "Wufei, irás quieras o no, ¿Entendiste? o.ó" le ordenó cortantemente mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice.

"Ajá, ajá ùwú"

- - - - - -

"Miiiiiilliardooooo n.n"

"Hmph"

"¿Sabes que? n.ñ"

"¿Qué?"

"Relena llamó hoy"

"Si, ya me dijiste"

"Ah, cierto u.u..." ¡Rayos! ¡Qué impotencia estaba sintiendo en esos momentos! Ò.ó Desde que llegaron a casa, no le había hecho el más mínimo caso, contando que este es el hombre más posesivo y cariñoso del mundo, claro, sólo con ella: su esposita Noin. La mujer estaba sentada a un lado de él, ambos sentados en el sillón de su gran y lujosa alcoba, mientras que el sexy hombre de cabellos largos no despegaba su vista de...de... "¡Mierda, deja eso ya! ò.ó Empiezo a desesperarme" comentó ya arta levantandose del lugar. Milliardo parpadeó un par de veces sin entender.

"Peperooo...! ¡Noin! Llevo más de 3 horas jugando este juego y aún no paso de nivel...TwT no es justo..." se lamentó el pelilargo recostandose en el sillón. Noin soltó un suspiro de resignación a la vez que se acercaba con paso lento hacia él.

"Quítate y mira como se hace u.û" lo arrimó con una mano y tomó el control con la otra. Segundos después podemos ver a un Milliardo con la mandíbula hasta el piso y a una Noin inchandose de ego...más y más y...más n.ñ.

"O.O Bien, linda..."

"¡Ja! Estuvo muy sencillo, la vdd u.û, no pensé q fueras tan inutil xa estas cosas, querido Milli..." exclamó cruzándose de brazos. Milliardo hizo una mueca pero después la suvizó pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposa.

"Como quieras, pero aún así...soy muy bueno xa otras cosas..." le susurró al oído mientras empezaba con un lento y mojado recorrido de besos en la base del cuello de su mujercita. Esta se estremeció soltando una risita.

"Yare, yare...pero antes q nada..." Noin se levantó de la nada y corrió hasta el armario xa luego volver con una camisa gris junto con un pantalón negro. Surostro mostraba una GRAN sonrisa, el rubio levantó una ceja. "¿Te gusta? n.n"

"Si, claro, pero... ¿Para qué? o.ô"

"¿Cómo q para qué? ò.ô Hoy tenemos una cena en casa de Relena, tb estarán los demás n.n" dijo tranquilamente mientras devolvía las cosas al perchero. De pronto una venita saltó en la frente de Zech.

"¿Ir a casa de Yui? ù.ú ¿Ya no hice sufiente con dejar q se llevara a mi hermana? o.ó ¿Qué nadie toma en cuenta mi sacrificio? T.T Ahora mismo veo como Relenita debe estar sufriendo con el idiota y salvaje de Heero Yui alias soldadito de plomo suicida...Ò.Ó ¡Arg! ¡Maldito hijo de...!"

"-.-U Ya empezamos ooootra vez...Mejor me doy un BUEN baño." La mujer de cabello azulado atinó a caminar al baño dejando a Milliardo con su usual monólogo de "Mil y una razones x las cuales NO pisaré la casa de mi hermana casada, sólo xq su marido es un enfermo narcista suicida ¬¬", ya era conocido x no querer callarse hasta llegar por lo menos hasta la 999 xDD Pero bue' eso ya es historia de otro fic muejeje...

- - - - - -

"Creo q esto será más q suficiente n.n" se dijo así misma mientras apuntaba en una hoja algunas cosillas. Eran las 9:30 de la mañana del sábado. A decir vdd, se había levantado más tarde de lo normal, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada x su trabajo a despertar no más de las 6:00, pero bueno, no importaba mucho. Había pasado una noche magnífica con el hombre q más amaba y eso la había dejado bastante cansada. El chico aún dormía plácidamente en su alcoba. "Bien, le llevaré el desayuno a Heero n.n"

Despertó abriendo un poco los ojos, el lugar aún permanecía a oscuras: las ventanas y puerta cerradas. Giró quedando boca arriba mirando a su lado, no había nadie. Se sentó sosteniendo su cabeza mientras q la sábana tapaba sólo lo necesario. De pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica de cabello castaño claro. Traía una sonrisa ligera y una bandeja con el desayuno.

"Muy buenos días n.n" dijo melodiosamente mientras se acercaba a la cama. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó al lado del chico xa darle los buenos días como se debe. Lo atrajo hacia sí tomandolo de la mejilla xa besarlo tiernamente.

"Me hiciste el desayuno..."dijo mirando la bandeja. Relena sonrió y colocó la bandeja sobre la cama.

"Nos hice el desayuno, aún no he comido nada tampoco" respondió. Heero se recostó en el respaldar de la cama jalando a la chica xa que se recostara en su pecho. "Heero..." se levantó xa encararlo. "Iré a hacer algunas compras, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Heero levantó una ceja. Relena sabía perfectamente q no le gustaba xa nada esas cosas, de seguro el embarazo ya le empezaba a afectar...

"Como quieras..." contestó con una ligera sonrisa. Tomó la taza de café y comenzó a beberla. La chica se había quedado callada mirando fijamente su almohada. "¿Qué pasa? o.ô"

"¿Ah? o.oU ¡Nada, nada, ¿Debería pasar algo? ¿No, verdad? n.ñU jeje Iré a buscar q ponerme."se levantó de la cama luego de coger una tostada. Traía puesto sólo una camiseta de Heero, la cuál le quedaba ancha en su esbelto cuerpo.

"Si, claro...o.ôU"

- - - - - -

"¿Aún no le has dicho nada?"

"No TuT, ahora estoy tratando de hacerlo, pero..." se quedó callada, volteó a ver al guapo castaño quién compraba unos helados. "¡Se enfadará conmigo, Hil! ToT" lloriqueó mientras cascaditas de lágrimas corrían x sus mejillas.

"Amiga, sólo dícelo, no creo q sea xa tanto..." le hizo notar Hilde. La muchacha había llamado a Relena hace algunos minutos xa saludarla y preguntarla como iba todo.

"¿Y dices eso? ¬¬U ¿Recuerdas su último cumpleaños? Por poco y nos mata a todos...con Heero hay ser sutil, MUY sutil u.uU" dijo en un susurro.

"Lo q sea, Lena; es ahora o nunca." Sostuvo con seriedad la chica de cabellera azulada, de pronto, cuando Relena pensaba responderle, algo se dejó oír: una respiración calmada junto con algunos murmuros, Hilde empezó a reír. "Rel, tengo q irme, tengo cosas q hacer...nos vemos en la tarde"

"Si u.uU Adiós..." Y colgó. Guardó el móvil en su bolso y volteó para encontrarse con un Heero calmado quién le daba una provada a su helado mientras que en la otra mano traía uno de fresa con chocolate. "Gracias, Heero n.n"

- - - - - -

Siiii! Ya sé que meresco tener de sombrero todos los objetos que puedan lanzarme ¬u¬ es por eso q pido disculpas x la estúpida tardanza -.-UU Ahora q ando en último año de escuela todo se me junto ToT es horiibleeeeeeeee!

Ehem ya u.u...aprovecho xa agradecer a todas las personas q me dejaron reviews, yo no soy de las autoras q responden a los R/R es q...pues...juega estupidamente con sus pulgares...me da la pesada y se me pasa -.-UU soy una muxaxa de lo peor xD muejejeje

**¡Gracias x leer! ¡Dejen REVIEWS! ¬W¬**

**Juny Tao n.ñ**

**P.D.: Saludos a mi linda, hermosa, pochocha y bexa nee-san, Nad-chan...(sorry x mi tardanza nee-san, se q eres la primera en kerer volarme tu libro de psicología xD jeje) Te kero muxoooo! Baiz! X3**


	5. OK, vallamos con caaaalmaOo

**Capítulo 5**.-

'**O.K. Vallamos con caaaaalma o.o'**

**A**utora: **J**uny **T**ao

**D**edicado a: A mi Nad-chan q de seguro va a leer mi turrada xDU y a mi nueva amiguis Vivi (si, tu, jeje lo prometido es deuda xD)

**- - - - - - **

"Y eso es lo que haremos: saldremos, compraremos y vendremos a alistarnos." Su voz sonada entusiasmada; traía una sonrisa taaaan convincente y segura q ni siquiera la persona más negativa podría resistirse a intentar. El receptor de aquel rápido, pero entendible mensaje dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldar del mueble dejando salir un suspiro.

"¿Es…todo?" preguntó inseguro viéndola una vez levantado su cabeza. La chica frente a él asintió sonriente. "Pero Cath, ya Heero nos dijo que…" intentó dar una lógica explicación al tema en sí, pero un par de dedos cubrieron sus labios.

"No me interesa lo que Heero Yuy nos halla dicho ayer, estoy SEGURA que nos mintió ò.ó" dijo segurísima la mujer de cabellos castaños. Trowa soltó un suspiro: ya era la vigésima tercera vez q 'participaba' de esa plática, la noche anterior había sido un tanto…err…

**Flashback…**

La habitación en silencio, a oscuras con sólo la tenue iluminación de la luna llena q se dejaba en lo alto del cielo despejado. La ligera brisa helada hizo que la pareja q ocupaba aquella cama en medio del lugar, se preocupara x estar debajo de las sábanas, pero eso no impedía q…

"Ahh…no, Trow…delicioso…"

No podía decir más. Su garganta estaba invadida hasta el tope de gemidos de placer provocados x el chico de usual rostro inexpresivo. Sus manos recorrían con habilidad todo lo que tenían al paso, mientras q las manos femeninas no dejaban de desordenar el cabello de su amante. Las cosas empezaban a subir de temperatura así q, ¿sábanas xa q?...

Después de deshacerse de esas estorbosas telas, ambos cuerpos podían moverse con mayor facilidad, cosa q a Cath le sirvió xa levantarse un poco y con un ligero empujón acompañado de una risa juguetona quedar sobre el perfecto espécimen que era su novio. Pero…

"Cath, mi amor, ¿Por qué te detienes?" preguntó suavemente Trowi al dejar de sentir ese cálido rastro húmedo en su trabajado abdomen. La muchacha se había quedado recostada en el mismo mientras miraba un punto fijo en el espacio. "¿Cath?" volvió a llamar. Se sentó con algo de preocupación y poco le importó en las circunstancias en q se encontraban: desnudos, sudando y a un paso de hacer el amor. Catherine reaccionó x fin al verse levantada x los hombros.

"¿Qué? o.ò ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo?" cuestionó con voz suave, a Trowa le cayó una gota.

"Es eso lo que quiero saber /.ôU Te detuviste en medio camino, ¿Qué te pasa?" Catherine bajó la vista haciendo q Trowa tomara sus manos, pero en segundos…"¡ES ESA MALDITA COSA, LA Q NO ME DEJA EN PAZ! ÒÓ" estalló x fin alterada haciendo q el chico se cayera de la cama de espaldas. "¡Ay, Trowi perdóname! ó-ò…Oie . , ¿Te dije q te ves increíble encuerado:3 jejeje" bromeó viendo al chico sentado en el piso. Trowa pues…

"/¬U ¿Piensas en eso incluso cuando…CUANDO VAMOS A HACERLO///Óx" gritó mirándola con rencor, luego volteó su mirada. "Pensé q era importante…" susurró dolido tapando sus partes nobles. Cath sólo mordió su labio inferior y…

"¡Oh, Trowiiiii!" exclamó la alborotada chica lanzándose a los brazos de su chico mientras q él movía los brazos tratando de coger aire con sus dedos ya que la mujer se lo estaba quitando con su mega-super-abrazo de oso D muajaja

**Fin del Flashback…!**

"Iré a vestirme xa irnos a comprar n.n" y así, tan alegre como siempre salió de la sala decidida dando saltitos. Trowa se dejó caer en el sofá donde estaba, esta situación iba a matarlo.

"Paciencia, es lo ÚNICO q me queda…/-ù" suspiró largamente y…un ligero sollozo se escuchó. "¿Qué hice xa merecer esto/// ;"…y así, transcurre su existencia como ex piloto Gundam :3

**- - - - - -**

"¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"No…no puede ser…OO" el mencionado se había quedado estático en su lugar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras q su cabeza se movía en todas direcciones, paranoico, pensando lo peor de lo peor. Relena se extrañó ante esto, se quitó los audífonos de los oídos dejando de oír la dulce y melodiosa música para bebes que probaba y posiblemente comprara.

"Mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa?" exclamó la rubia mirando a un Heero con cara de traumado. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a verla a los ojos. "¡Heero! ó.ò ¡Dime q tienes! Parece q hubieras visto un fantasma…" En sí tenía toda la razón. El hombre estaba tieso, pálido y sus ojos fuera de sus órbitas mientras pasaba saliva rápido, además empezaba a sudar frío. Relena lo zarandeó un poco.

"Relena, vámonos de aquí" dijo cortante. Tomó el brazo de la susodicha y la jaló x entre los mostradores sin siquiera explicarle. La chica Peacecraft trataba x todos los medios de detener a su marido pero con cada topetazo q se mandaba su boca sólo soltaba unos ¡Auch! y unos cuantos 'Maldito aparato del demonio ¬¬' después de sentir q los bordes de las repisas se ponían en su camino xDU. Después de dar una vuelta a la ropa interior femenina, pasar un super cartel de '¡Son los días, nuestros días, días R-Ripley, son sólo pocos días de ofertas increíbles, rebajamos, regalamos todos los productos, no te pierdas las ofertas ni x un minuto! D' y por último pedir disculpas apresuradas a una señora la cuál se llevaron x encima y dejaron tirada dentro de un coche de pantaletas al 2x1, se metieron a un vestidor y cerraron la cortina. Heero se apoyó en en una de las paredes mientras la ex-reina recuperaba el aire perdido en la mini-maratón.

"¡Hee…ro!"Aún le faltaba llenar sus pulmones con unas cuantas respiraciones más…diablos, se habían corrido la tienda en menos de 4 segundos! "¿Qué…? -O-"

"Estoy seguro q lo perdimos" Abrió un poco la cortina y uno de sus ojos cobaltos revisó el área de batalla (N/J: Heero extremista ¬.¬Û) De pronto, sintió q lo jalaban hacia dentro de nuevo y lo sujetaba con fuerza de su chaqueta, bajó la mirada un poco y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de su rubia acompañante. Esta apretó más su agarre haciendo q el chico q juntara más a la pared del mostrador.

"Heero, amorcito…" su voz era calmada y suave, pero… "¡¿¡PODRÍAS DECIRME Q DIABLOS TE PASA! ¡¡PARECES UN LOCO! Òó" Gritó con todo lo q le daba su voz, claro, después de gritarle diariox su balcón q regresara a matarla y ella muy convencida q la escuchaba, se había vuelto una costumbre n.n

A Heero le corrió una gotita. "No pasa nada u.ûUuU Todo está bien, Relena" dijo calmado alzando sus manos. La muchacha lo miró espezando a desesperarse cuando de pronto la cortina fue corrida rápidamente. Heero palideció y Relena…"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Y…

¡PLAFF! OoÛ

**- - - - - **

"Dorothy, levántate q ya es tarde" repitió en un susurro cerca de su oído. Se alejó un poco xa ver si recibía respuesta pero…

"Deja la joda, por favorcito, aún kiero dormir" dijo algo entendible ya q su rostro estaba contra la almohada. Quatre suspiró cansado y se levantó resignado de la cama donde había estado recostado. Dorothy se negaba a despertar, weno, a salir de la cama mejor dicho, xq despierta estaba. Ya eran las 11:45 de la mañana y se suponía q irían a casa de Catherine y Trowa, pero…

"Linda, Catherine y Trowa nos deben de estar esperando n.ñ" dijo volteando a ver el bollito q había en el centro de la cama mientras abrochaba su reloj de pulsera. Se acercó con paso lento y al ver q nada de lo q decía funcionaba, tomó un extremo de la sábana y de un jalón dejó TODO al descubierto.

"¡Nooooo! ¡FríiiiiiiioooooOooOO! TOT ¡Quatre Raberba Winner! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta q estoy desnuda y me pudro de frío, hombre! ¬¬" exclamó con fastidio ya sentada al borde la cama. Tomó su bata q se encontraba en una silla a un lado de la cama y sin cerrarla ni nada, entró al baño y cerró de un portazo.

"Deberías pulir ese vocabulario, muñequita ñ.ñUu" comentó desde fuera ordenando un poco las sábanas. Dentro del baño se podía escuchar el agua correr.

"¡A diablo con el pinche vocabulario de m!xrd, Winner!" se escuchó de los labios elegantes y pulcros de la rubia q entraba a bañarse. Quatre casi se cae con lo q escuchó. xDDD

"Bueno, bueno u.ùU" Tomó su saco y antes de salir de la habitación, agregó. "Te espero abajo, mi amor" Dorothy contestó afirmativo y este salió cerrando la puerta.

No pasaron más de 20 minutos xa q en la sala se presentara una hermosa rubia vestida con un vestido negro muy corto q resaltaba sus largas y firmes piernas al estar muy pegado a ellas, en conjunto con un saco entallado del mismo color y en sus pies tacones altos; en conclusión...

"Nos podemos ir y…" Miró al rubio frente a ella. "Sip, yo manejaré n.n" Se acercó a él y después de besarlo tiernamente lo jaló de la mano xa salir de una buena vez.

**- - - - - - - -**

"¡Ay, lo siento mucho, de verdad q no era mi intención!" exclamaba nerviosa Relena mientras le echaba aire con su pequeño bolso Gucci a la víctima en cuestión, la cuál estaba inconsciente. Miró a Heero con resentimiento. "¡¿Lo ves! ¡Todo x tu…paranoia loca esa!" y seguía echando aire con su bolsito, de pronto la víctima empezó a emitir algunos sonidos de incomodidad: estaba despertando. Heero y Relena se acercaron a su rostro y cuando esta abrió los ojos…

¡PLUM!

"¡Oiga, ¿Qué le pasa! ÒóXx" exclamó un enojado Heero después de ser enviado al piso de un empujón. La víctima lo miró fijamente y…

Emocionada(o) hasta morir con estrellitas en los ojos y baba chorreándole "¡Eres tú! ¡El del comercial de Kalvin Clain! ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! O!" gritó la(él) atolondrada(o) chica(o) minutos antes nokeada(o) x Relena y ahora aplastando a Heero entre sus brazos, este se horrorizó.

"¡RELENAAAAA! ¡QUÍTAME A ESTE ENFERMO DE ENCIMA! ¡QUÍTAMELO, QUÍTAMELOOOOO!" gritaba desesperado el pobre ex piloto del Wing mientras era apretado cada vez más y más x 'este' desconocido. El tipo(a) OoU, si digo eso xq…ejem…bueno, si se pueden imaginar a un 'estilista' o 'coreógrafo' (N/J: Digo estilista y coreógrafo, xq si digo pelukero o bailarín los otakus o lectores pertenecientes a este rubro kerrán matarme a patada limpia…) vestido con colores vivos, ¿Se lo imaginaron? Bien, ahora agreguen a un Heero con cara de niño intolerante a lactosa entre sus brazos, ¿Ya? ¡Genial:3 Ahora, continuemos…

"o.oÛ Heero…" preguntó tranquila mirando la escena. "…nunca te ví un parecido a ese papazote del comercial, diablos ¬¬…" Insertar cara de ganster frustrado. "Pude haberte subastado x millones Ù.ú" susurró muy bajo mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¡DIABLOS, MUJER, AYUDAME CON ESTE…DESADAPTADO!" y Heero Seguía gritando… "¬¬Û Juraría x mi vida q es pariente de Duo…" pensó mientras trataba de escaparse x un lado mientras ponía un pie en la cara del desadaptado. xD

**- - - - - **

"¡Achú! . "

"Salud, mi amor n.n"

"Gracias Hil, debió de ser toda esta contaminación ù.û" comentó Duito mientras sobaba su nariz con el dorso de su mano. "Maldita sea, no sé ke diablos pasa allá delante" Sin nada más se paró en el asiento del conductor y observó la larga fila donde se encontraban mientras se apoyaba en el parabrisas de su convertibles negro. "Esto nos llevará muuuuuxo tiempo, linda u.ù" comentó a la chica a su lado kien atinó a apoyar su cabeza entre sus brazos q estaban sobre la puerta del auto.

"Duo, no creo q tarde muxo, mejor siéntate" dijo Hilde sacando su labial color coral de su bolso y retocándose los labios. Aquel color siempre le había caído bien y más ahora q usaba una minifalda de volados beige y una blusa ceñida celeste con un gran escote, además de traer su cabello adornado con una bincha.

Suspiro. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero luego, luego Wufei me está gritando como siempre ¬3¬" reclamó cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero re-lindo. Hilde sonrió complacida x aquel tierno gesto y atrajo al chico xa besarlo larga y profundamente. Pero…

"¡OIGAN, CONSIGANSE UN HOTEL! ¡YA AVANCEN PAR DE CALENTURIENTOS! ÒÓXXx" se escuchó un grito desde atrás haciendo q la pareja se separara y el trenzado mirara furioso al conductor x el espejo retrovisor. Hilde volteó la vista xa ver como el hombre les hacía señas enojado, xa q avanzaran. Duo apagó el motor.

"Q se joda, NADIE nos llama calenturientos aunque lo seamos ù.ú" decidido y molesto se apoyó en el asiento de brazos cruzados. Hilde lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta x la actitud tan inmadura, además de típica q estaba adoptando. Le mandó un pellizco. xD "¡Hilde! ToT" llorikeó sobándose el brazo adolorido.

"Déjate de niñerías, prende el auto y vámonos antes de q el tipo ese venga a golpearte" dijo la chica de cabellera azul enojada mirando con reproche al lindo joven trenzado q a regañadientes encendió el motor…o al menos eso hacía ya q según él, no encendía -.-U, cosa q le recalcó a Hilde. "¡DUO, BASTA!" gritó ella haciendo q el cerquillo del muchacho volara hacia arriba xD.

"Bueno, pero no te enojes ú.ù" Movió la palanca de cambios. "Nadie me tiene paciencia T.T" llorikeó una vez más. Hilde se golpeó la frente.

"No me kites la poca q me queda, por favor, mi amor ¬.¬" le aclaró mirándolo de reojo. Duo tragó saliva tratando de pasar el mal…momento. D

**- - - - - - **

"¡JAMÁS volveré a pisar esta estúpida tienda! ¡Lo juro x mi hijo! ¬x"

"Vamos, amorcito, no es para tanto! n.n Además todo se pudo resolver como personas civilizadas q…"

"Maldita la hora en q guardé mi arma, nunca debí escucharte ¬.¬ ¡Estos son los casos en q es indispensable, Relena! ò.ó" Exclamó alterado batiendo los brazos. Heero ya estaba echando fuego x la boca con cada sílaba q soltaba. Relena sólo caminaba a su lado tomándolo del brazo como suelen caminar ellos. Al oír eso, la muchacha frunció el ceño.

"Lo q pasó sólo fue una confusión, además…ya hablamos sobre esto u.û" le recordó calmada la rubia, pero Heero, terco como es, la contradijo.

"Tu no entiendes ¬.¬ ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido si un hijo de…?" Relena lo interrumpió.

"Dejémosle en desadaptado"

"Hn. ¬w¬" Yuy ya tenía suficiente con todo lo q había pasado en la bendita tienda esa: Primero trató de esconderse xq creyó haber escuchado la voz de Duo llamándolo, luego se llevó la sorpresa de su existencia cuando al tratar de ayudar a un tipo cacheteado x Relena, este se le tiró encima tratando de comerlo a besos confundiéndolo con otra persona. Fue allí q hizo una de sus típicas notas mentales:

'_Recordar quién diablos me enseñó a autodestruirme. ¡Rayos! La vida es muy corta, hay q disfrutarla…¬¬'_

Er…¿En q íbamos? ¡Ah, si! Después de kitarse al tipejo de encima (con unas cuantas patadas después de arrastrarse x toda la tienda xD), ambos salieron corriendo de la tienda: Heero estaba empezando a perturbarse…

Voltearon en una esquina donde habían estacionado el auto. Heero desactivo la alarma y después de abrir la puerta de Relena, esta no estaba. La buscó con la mira y la halló viendo unas vitrinas. Se acercó x detrás y le susurró al oído. "Muy lindo. Lo quieres, ¿Verdad?"

"Mjm" asintió muy melosa ella aferrándose al brazo de su esposo mientras lo llevaba dentro del lugar.

**- - - - - - **

Ya eran las 4:40 p.m. y Wufei aún no salía.

Ya era tarde y Sally lo gritaría.

Pero a todo esto, ¿Maxwell llegaría?...

Cri, Cri, Cri (Weno, weno, ¬¬Ûû lo intenté, ¿No? Nadie dijo q podía con las rimas…TwTÛ)

Sea como sea, Wuwu se negaba a salir del baño y Sally estaba apunto de tirar abajo la puerta, mientras Iory atinaba a correr con su osito de pelucho x akí y por allá :3 jo jo jo

"¡Wufei, sal de inmediato!" Sally ya estaba lista: vestía un vestido corto color azul marino strapless mientras q su cabello estaba amarrado en un bollo. Ligeramente maquillado, su rostro mostraba unas cuantas venitas (x no decir venotas…9.9) las cuales latían cada vez más y más y más y más…

"¡Ya mujer, ahora voy! ¬O¬ Aún no termino." Exclamó desde dentro del baño un Wufei bien peinado y vestido con un pantalón añil y una camisa china blanca, sentado en el borde de la bañera. La verdad es que ya estaba listo desde hace bastante tiempo sólo q la hacía larga sólo xq según él reencontrarse con sus compañeros de guerra lo haría sentir…errr…miserablemente feliz :D Pero él no contaba con que la única onna q lo mandoneaba como a empleado mal remunerado, osease Rally Po, sabía de sus estúpidas e inmaduras mañas.

"¡No creas q he nacido ayer! ¡Sé q estás vestido y listo desde hace muxo, así q SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, CARAJO! Ò.Ó"

5…4…3…2…1…

"Llamaré a Maxwell a ver xq demora n.n" Y así alegremente salió del lugar con paso rápido dejando atrás a una sonriente y triunfante ex-preventer.

A los 10 minutos…

¡DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DIIIIIIIIING-DOOOOOONG:D

"¡Yaaaaa voy! ¬¬" Wufei se acercó a la puerta de entrada y observó x el ojete de la misma topándose con una pupila de un amatista intenso, el cuál aparecía y desaparecía x efecto del parpadeo. "Tenía q…"

"¡FEI-CHAN! D" exclamó un Duo muy alegre a la vez q se le aventaba encima a Chang dejándolo en el suelo. No había ni siquiera terminado de girar la perilla cuando la puerta se abrió x completo dejando ver al 02 sonriente vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa ceñida negra q la verdad lo hacía verse muy sexy ¬, contando su singular y atractiva trenza q seguía tan larga como siempre.

"¡Maxwell, quítate de encima, idiota! ùOú" Wufei trataba de zafarse a un Duo alegre quién andaba trepado en su espalda. En eso sintió una femenina voz detrás de ellos.

"Buenas tardes, Wufei n.ñÛ" Hilde entró y se colocó a un lado del duo…de Duo (N/J: xDDD jajajajajaja Duo de Duo, Duo de…jajajaja ¿Entendieron? Jajaja xDDD…Ohhh, no entendieron…¬w¬)

"Oh, hola Hilde. No sé si te molestaría kitarme a tu…" decía Wufei señalando con un dedo a un niño crecido de 25 en su espalda. Hilde no lo dejó terminar cuando jaló de un brazo al chico castaño. "Maxwell, aún me pregunto kien fue el demente q te dejó libre ¬.¬" exclamó arreglando su camisa.

Pasando una mano x sus mechones y sonriendo. "Yo tb estoy feliz de verte, Fei-chan n.n" dijo mirándolo después de acercarse a Hilde. En eso, llegó Sally con el pequeño.

"¡Hilde, Duo! n.n Q bueno verlos." Exclamó sonriente abrazando a la chica de cabellos cortos mientras Duo se hincaba en el piso xa conversar con el nene de 4 años.

"¿Cómo has estado pequeño? De seguro soportando al gruñon y amargado de tu padre…¬.¬, pero no importa! ¡Tío Duo ya está aquí xa kitarte el aburrimiento:D jo jo jo ¡Vamos a jugar!" exclamó alegre llevándose a Iory sobre sus hombros fuera de la casa mientras q las chicas charlaban y los seguía y…cerraban la puerta. xDU

"No…no me ignoren, no…TwT" Y así, Wufei derramó un par de lagrimones.

**- - - - - **

¡GRACIAS x leer! Y pido disculpas la demora u.uÛ, pero todo es culpa del maldito sistema escolar y encima, el mío es una explotador de m…! Òó levanta su legendario puño revolucionario ¡Quien está conmigo xa abolir las prácticas pre-desfile del 28 de Julio! ¡DIGAN YO! (si eres peruano y te obligan a ser gallardete o brigadier, ESTARÁS CONMIGO! ¬¬) Rayos, odio esas prácticas son mierda completa ù.ú, en fin…

¡Muchas gracias x todos los reviews q me mandaron aunque no halla actualizado, se q kieren lincharme! TWT Y lo entiendo, lo juro!

Ahora antes de irme, POR FAVOR…dejen **_reviews_** n.n jejeje

**¡Gracias!**

_Juny Tao_ n.n


	6. Sintiendo la Presión

Capítulo 6:

'…**Sintiendo la Presión…'**

- - - - -

"¿Ya///ô"

"Ay, Trowi, esto toma tiempo, ¿si? u.ú"

"¿Es necesario TANTO///.¬"

"¡Si! ¡Si es necesario fíjate! Además, entre el celeste cielo y el verde pastel hay MUXA diferencia fíjate"

Curvó sus labios en una mueca y soltando sus brazos a sus costados, se alejó del par de féminas q permanecían apoyadas en el mostrador, mientras q Quatre y él las esperaban sentados en unos cómodos sillones en el centro de la tienda. Desde hacía más de 2 horas se encontraban en el mismo lugar, calentando el mismo puto asiento y respirando en mismo aire, pero parecía no importar. ¡Claro! Después de q la infundada noticia llegara a oídos de Cath x medio de Catalonia, las cosas andaban colgando de un hilo, mejor dicho, Trowa colgaba de un hilo, xq ya de por sí era un cero a la izquierda xa Catherine y eso lo mantenía demasiado…estresado.

"Ya de por sí viviremos akí /¬" Trowa miraba a su alrededor y en su desesperación empezaba a hacer temblar su pierna rítmicamente con sus dedos. Sus verdes pupilas parecían contraerse más y más x la molestia q le causaba estar como un idiota sentadote en medio de una tienda de niños.

"Vamos, Trowa, no puede ser taaan malo. Las chicas estás emocionadas x la noticia n.n" Trató de animarlo empezando una de sus ya conocidas y amenas pláticas. Trowa lo miró de reojo y dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante.

"¿Cómo? ¡¿CÓMO! ¡Es la cuarta vez en la semana q hacemos esto, Cath se está volviendo una adicta con el dichoso tema. Me preocupa…" dijo en un falso tono asustado mientras echaba una ligera mirada a su novia, kien daba ligeros saltitos en su lugar sosteniendo un par de prendas pequeñas haciendo de su corta faldita de vuelos púrpura dejara ver, x algunos segundos, parte de su ropa interior. Quatre soltó una risita divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó sin entender.

"Nada, nada, lo siento." Se disculpó sin perder la sonrisa Q-chan. Fijó su vista en el final de su corbata café mientras con los dedos la doblada una y otra vez. Trowa miró el rostro apacible de su joven compañero: ¿Cómo diablos podía tener TANTA paciencia? ¡¿CÓMO! Òó…Lo envidiaba…"¿Sucede algo Trowa? o.ô"

"¿Uh?" ¿Le hablaban? Ah, si! Quatre, su amigo de guerra…/.ñU

"Pregunté si estabas bien, te quedaste colgado mirándome…¿Tengo algo en la cara, acaso?" comentó divertido haciendo q Trowa arrastrara una de su mano sobre todo su rostro xa q terminara varada en su largo mechón de cabello.

- - - - -

"Entonces mi papi se calló ¡Plum! al piso, así como un costal viejo n0n" comentaba alegre el pequeño Iory haciendo mímicas con sus manitas mientras iba sentado en las piernas de Hilde, kien no dejaba de reír ante las ocurrencias del pequeño. Sally iba al lado de Hil, ambas sentadas en el asiento trasero del convertible de Duo. "Tío Duo…" llamó el nene al trenzado q andaba sentado en el asiento del conductor. "¿A dónde vamos? ¿A los helados?" preguntaba todo alegre mientras se sostenía del asiento del conductor asomando su cabecita x un lado.

"¡Oye, q buena idea! " Exclamó con su ya común alegría Duo mirando x el espejo retrovisor a Hilde como esperando q le diera aprobación xa hacer lo q pensaba hacer, a lo que la chica de corto cabello sonrió. "Pero creo q esta importante decisión deberá ser tomada x nuestro joven papi" Duo sonrió divertido y junto con Iory lanzaron una mirada entusiasta a un silencioso Wufei sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Este, al sentir las profundas miradas de ambos, volteó a verles.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué me ven así? ¬.¬ Yo no tengo dinero, además ya es tarde." Habló rápido Wu-chan mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba su mirada de ambos. Iory, no contento con tremendo chote, lo tomó de la manga de la camisa y empezó a zarandearle el brazo.

"¡Haaaa, papaaaaaa! ¡Vamos a comer helados, ¿si! ¡Si, si, si, siiiiii! ¡Vamooooooos!" Decía el niño mientras movía su brazo y lo miraba con cara de suplica. Wufei trataba de evadir esa linda y tierna miradita de ojos miel q le dirigía su hijo y algo lo ayudó muxo, ¡uffff! xa q decir más…jojojo

"¡Aaaaaaaandale, Wufei! ¡No seas tacañete, pleeeeeeeeease! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, di que sí, di que sí! D ¡Andale di q siiiiii, ¿Si!" Rogaba Duito lindo, kien había aprovechado el semáforo en rojo, xa empezar a zarandear, al igual q Iory, la rodilla de Wufei. Ambos 'niños' no dejaban de atosigarlo con el '¡Andale di q siiiiiii!', cosa q empezaba a molestarle: una cosa era tener a SU hijo fregándole xa q lo complaciera, pero otra muy diferente era tener a Maxwell en la misma condición. Una venita saltó de su frente mientras un tic en el ojo se hacía cada vez más y más visible.

"Wufei, ya hemos hablado de…"

"¡AL CARAJO! ¡Vamos x los biiip helados! Òó"gritó a todo pulmón mientras se ponía rojo. "¡Y suelta mi pierna, mierda!" se quejó mientras quitaba de mala gana la mano de Duo de su pierna q estaba al lado de la palanca de cambios. Cuando todos se hubieron quedado en silencio…

"Mmmm…¡Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! TOT" empezó a llorar ruidosamente el pequeño mientras q lagrimones chorreaban x sus blancas mejillas, Duo miraba a Wufei con recelo a la vez q…

¡PLAMP!

"¡¿Qué te dije acerca de tu sucia bocota, Wufei! ¬¬ ¡No kiero q mi hijo hable como un vulgar callejero! ¡¿ENTENDISTE!" reclamó enojada Sally cargando entre sus brazos a su lloroso hijo de 4 años. El semáforo ya había cambiado a verde y Duo dio la vuelta en la eskina contraria. Hilde, contrariada x esto, se acercó al respaldo del asiento del trenzado.

"Duo, la casa de Relena es xa el otro lado, amor o.ò"

"Lo sé, lo sé, Hil, pero después de esto un GRAN helado se hace esperar" Habló con una sonrisa a la vez q se estacionaba frente a 'Hogar, Dulce Helado' :3, un gran local colorido con columnas q se asemejaban a cartuchos. "¡Listo! ¿Quién kiere un GRAN y delicioso helado? " Preguntó bajando del auto.

"x.¬Û Eres odioso…" Wufei lo imitó.

"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡HELADOOOO! O" Y sin más, Iory corrió a la entrada seguido de sus padres y tíos. El pequeño saltaba ansioso a q llegaran a su lado xa q habrieran la puerta, ya q él no alcanzaba. Hilde hizo eso x él y sin darse cuenta ya dos lugares estaban ocupados en una mesa xa seis. Mientras Sally discutía con Wufei sobre los modales y la moral y algunas cosas más.

"ú.ù No creo q lleguemos a tiempo…" Soltó xa sí resignada mientras se sentaba a un lado de Duo. Después de entrar nada los sacaría, ni siquiera a rastras.

- - - - -

"Bueno, ya estamos akí n.n"

"Si…"

Silencio. Toda conversación se había detenido a igual q el costoso auto azul marino de Milliardo. Este, tenía ambas manos sobre el volante mientras veía sin interés en centro del mismo, a su vez Noin observaba desde su lugar la entrada de la linda 'casita' de su cuñadita q sólo se podía divisar desde la ventana de su esposo. Después de un par de minutos, Lucrecia miró con interés las facciones de Zechs: mirada perdida en la interesante palca de cambios.

"Milliardo"

"¿Qué?" Aún no quitaba la vista del mismo lugar.

"¿Qué no piensas bajar? o.ó" Se cruzó de brazos empezando a desesperarse.

"Claro" Contestó convencido sin verla. "Después de ti, linda" Dijo viendola. A Noin le calló una gota.

"Ya déjate de babosadas, ¿Quieres? ¬¬Û Baja del auto." Le dijo, no como orden sino como…una frase especialmente dicha x ella. . Û

"Pero…" Trató de decir pero un beso de ella lo hizo callar. Al separarse la mujer lo vió con un especial brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa muuuuuy expresiva.

"Baja-del-auto-mi-amor" Habló palabra x palabra imprimiendo algo de amenaza en lo q decía. Milliardo no dijo nada sólo quitó los seguros y antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó un ruido muy similar al de su auto. Subió la mirada y sin pensarlo dos veces su ceño se frunció haciendo q su boca lo imitara haciendo una mueca. Noin volteó al igual q él, pero formó una luminosa sonrisa cuando vio estacionado frente a ellos un auto descapotable negro brillante con lunas polarizadas. El motor se apagó al mismo tiempo q la mujer de cabello azulado bajaba de su propio auto haciendo ondear inconscientemente su saco blanco, el cuál llevaba abrochado a la altura del pecho. Lo combinaba con un vestido corto blanco con detalles en azul añil y en sus pies unos finos tacones azul añil.

"¡Noin! ¡Q alegría!" Escuchó decir mientras q se acercaba a darle un efusivo abrazo a la propietaria de la voz. Dejo salir una ligera risa mientras presionaba más el abrazo. La rubia entre sus brazos estaba más q feliz. "No sabía q vendrían, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Preguntó viéndose libre de ese confortante abrazo. Se asomó x un lado de Noin y vio a un serio Milliardo, vestido con una camisa azul oscuro q combinaba con sus pantalones gris, al igual q su saco. Su semblante estaba todo tieso, pero cuando divisó unos alegres ojos azules lo suavizó un poco y se adelantó xa abrazar la delgada figura de su pequeña hermanita de 25 años.

"Te he echado de menos, Relena ¿Cómo has estado?"preguntó viéndola con una sonrisa. Relena se la devolvió.

"Muy bien, hermano, Heero me cuida y conciente muxo" Contestó con una sonrisa viéndolo. "Y ahora muxo más, se ha vuelto un poco sobre protector jeje" Bromeó un poco mientras reía ligeramente, pero su risa se acabó cuando vio q la mirada de su hermano ya no estaba dirigida a ella, sino a…

"Yuy"

"Hn"

Heero acababa de salir del auto y había saludado con un abrazo a Noin, luego simplemente había caminado con la misma hasta la vereda donde se encontraba Relena saludando a Zechs. Al verse frente a frente, pastel contra cobalto, las chispas no se hicieron esperar.

"No has cambiado mucho, Yuy"

"Hn"

"¬¬"

"û.û"

"Etooo…¿Por qué no pasamos? n.ñÛ Luego bajaremos las cosas, amorcito" Le dijo la rubia a Hee-chan, kien asintió sin despegar su mirada fría de aquellos ojos inquisidores propiedad de su queridísimo cuñis. Las dos mujeres se adelantaron a la puerta empezando una amena charla mientras q sus acompañantes iban detrás sin dejar de mirarse de reojo…

"¬¬"

"u¬"

Ya dentro, en la sala, Noin pudo sentir el tenso ambiente, no tenían ni 5 minutos allí y ya empezaban con sus niñerías. Tratando de moler ese fastidio q le causaba, bajó su puño, se sacudió un poco y se acercó a Relena.

"Vamos, te ayudaré a prepara algo xa tomar" Se ofreció haciendo q la muchacha se retirara hacia la cocina, pero antes de ella seguirla, se dirigió a su maridito. "Ya volvemos" Avisó sin despegarle su mirada significativa. Milliardo se sentó en uno de los sillones, el de dos cuerpos y observó a Yuy kien aún no se sentaba.

"Y bien…veo q han remodelado la casa, está muy diferente desde la última vez q Noin y yo vinimos" Trató de empezar una conversación mirando a Hee-chan, este sólo se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras. xD "¡¿A dónde vas! òÓ"

"…¬.¬…" Dándose la vuelta x completo. "No me grites u.ú" Inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

"No te hagas el sabroso conmigo, Yuy ¬¬"

"No entiendo a q te refieres ¬¬"

"No te hagas; pretendes muy bien, pero a mí no me engañas ¬¬"

"Sigo sin entender. Creo q necesitas dormir." Y sin más se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino q pretendía hace algunos instantes, pero algo lo detuvo y lo hizo voltear con los ojos muy desencajados. "¿Cómo me llamaste?" Preguntó con ira contenida.

"Cobarde, eso dije, cobarde u.û"

"¿Crees saber muxo, verdad? ¬¬"

"Eso me sonó a reto seco, Yuy"

"¿Reto…seco? o.ô" Heero lo miró levantarse sin entender. "Eres un borracho, pobre de Noin ¬¬" Dejó salir cruzándose de brazos muy serio.

¡PLOP!

"¡No me refería a eso, idiota! Ò.ó" Le reclamó ya empezando a fastidiarse. Suspiró sonoramente y simplemente se quitó el saco y (N/J: Nop, nada yaoi x ahora u.u) se arremangó las mangas de su camisa azul. "Ahora sabrás lo q es bueno…"

"o.ô?"

Mientras en la cocina, Relena y Lucrezia Noin charlaban sobre cosas sin importancia y se reían como dos buenas amigas sin resentimientos. Relena había puesto a hacer un poco de café y mientras se hacía ambas se encontraban esperando sentadas en la mesa.

"Valla q hace calor akí…" Noin se kitó los ligeros guantes blancos q traía, dejando ver en sus dedos su ya conocido anillo de bodas y de compromiso, pero tb algo fuera de lo usual en sus dedos pulgares: ambos estaban envueltos en gasa blanca.

"¿Qué te sucedió en los pulgares, Noin? ó.ò" Preguntó Relena preocupada tomando entre sus manos una de las manos de la mujer frente a ella.

"Nada de importancia, sólo que…" Hizo una pausa q hizo a Relena preocuparse más. "Es culpa de tu hermano x volverse adicto a la consola ¬¬Û" dijo fingiendo molestia, Relena sonrió con una gota.

"Yo le regalé una a mi Heero xa Navidad, pensé q sería divertido jugar ambos x las noches y divertirnos y luego pues…jeje tu sabes, pero…" Noin la vio bajar la vista derrotada.

"¿No le gustó? o.ô" Preguntó tratando de atinarle.

"No, para nada. Si se divertía…" Calló de nuevo. Hizo su cabello xa atrás y continuó. "Heero es tan perfecto en todo lo q hace ¬w¬, diablos…No hay juego q se le resista, ha ganado todos y cada uno de ellos -.-Û, es por eso q…"

"¡MALDITO BASTARDO!" Se escuchó un grito desde la planta superior. Era Milliardo y sonaba muy desesperado y enojado. "¡TE MATARÉ YA VERÁS HIJO DE BIP!"

- - - - -

"¡Es aquí, es aquí, es aquí! 0" Exclamaba emocionado un Duo q sostenía un pote de helado de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate. Al parecer le había quedado corto la mega copa de la casa -.-Û. En este ocasión, era Hilde kien conducía, Sally iba detrás con Wufei mientras este cargaba a un Iory dormido, después de la cataneada q le mandó su linda mujercita, había decidido cerrar la bocota, tragarse su orgullo y comer un helado junto a su pequeño primogénito. Cuando todo acabo y me refiero a 4 copas de helado x parte de Duo, un par de limonadas x parte de Hilde y Sally, un helado de mente xa Wufei y un helado trisabor xa el nene, siguieron sus recorrido hacia la cálida y humilde casa de los Yuy.

"Valla casita…" exclamó Sally mirando la magnífica residencia de 2 pisos, hermoso jardín delantero, amplia cochera y entrada sacada de las películas. De hecho q son gustos de Relena.

"Oye Duo, ¿Reconoces ese auto? o.ô" preguntó Hilde asomándose sobre el volante tratando de recordar donde diablos había visto ese auto antes.

"Mmm…no sé, ¿Tu q dices Wufei? o.o"

"Nada, Maxwell, no molestes ¬¬"

"Ay, bueno u.u"

"Oye…"

"¿Qué? o.o"

"¿Noin-001 no te suena familiar? ¬¬Û" Wufei ya se encontraba fuera del auto ayudando a Sally con el niño xa q esta pudiera bajar.

"¡Ahhhh! ….Nop o.oÛ"

¡PLOP!

"¡Si serás despistado! Ù.ú Es el auto del hermano de Relena…" Le dijo Hilde después de insertarle tremendo señor zape. Duito se sobó la cabecita antes de salir del auto imitando a Hilde.

"Está bien, está bien…pero…no sabía q Relena tenía un hermano" Comentó en voz baja en pose pensativa tratando de asimilar toda esa wada, de seguro el helado se le subió a la cabeza.

"Ya vamos, necesito ir al baño u.ú"

"¡Wufei! ò.ó"

"¡No me niegues mis necesidades, mujer! ¬o¬" Reclamó avanzando a paso rápido a la entrada. "Ya bastante tengo con q me esclavices T-T"soltó en una semi-queja el chino ex-piloto.

"¬¬ ¿Ya vas a empezar?"

"Nop ; w ;Û"

"ù.úÛÛ"

Mientras ellos hacían de las suyas con su mini discusión, Hilde se adelantó y tocó el tiembre, Duo se dedicaba a mirara x las ventanas todo chismoso.

"Duo, deja de hacer eso, ya toqué el timbre, amor n.ñÛ" Le informó Hil mirando como se asomaba x la ventana del frente. Luego se acercó a ella y le susurró en tono bajo, muy serio como si estuvieran en una misión secreta o alguna vaina de esas.

"Es q Hil, Hee-chan es muy predecible, ¿Entiendes? Sabe q estoy akí y no se resistirá, es por eso q…kiero sorprenderlo D" Aseguró el trenzado con una luminosa sonrisa.

"Oooook, como tu digas, Duo u.uÛ"

Después de un tiempo, nadie se dignaba a abrir la puerta, aún habiendo tocado más de 4 veces.

"Parece q no están u.u"

"Pero su auto está akí, no creo q hallan salido sin él, la vdd…" Aseguró Sally junto a Wufei, kien cargaba a un somnoliento Iory.

"¿Ya nos vamos, mami? -.-Zz" Preguntaba entre sueños el pequeño. La castaña le sonrió y acarició su mejilla sonrojada x el sueño.

"Espera unos tantitos, ¿Si? No tardará…" Dijo tiernamente a la vez q el niño giraba su rostro xa seguir durmiendo sobre el hombro de su padre.

"Creo q nos vamos…u-u"

"Sii…"

Y justo cuando todos se iban apenados y resignados, se escuchó un motor cerca de allí. Nadie se movió hasta ver salir del auto gris a una alta rubia junto con un sonriente Quatre. Detrás de ellos, salió Trowi y luego de él, Catherine.

"Oh, parece q nos ganaron n.n"

"Cath, nos encontraríamos hace media hora…/¬"

"Trowa, es igual…nos ganaron y punto. ¬¬"

"/ú"

Ambas parejas se acercaron al pórtico a saludar a los demás. Como siempre Cath era atraída x niño el q se le cruzase, así q sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al pequeño hijito de Wuwu, mientras los demás hablaban del hecho de q no había nadie en casa.

"Rayos, yo que estaba tan emocionada…quería ser la primera en felicitarla T.T" Se quejó Dorothy haciendo una mueca.

"Pena, xq yo ya la felicité u.û jojo" Soltó cachosa Hilde mirando con la vista en alto a Dorothy.

"Mentirosa ¬.¬"

"No tendría xq mentir u.ú"

"Podrías, no importa razón, niña ¬¬"

"¡Tenemos la misma edad! ò.ó"

"Chicas, no importa n.n" Y he akí el siempre lindo y apacible Q-chan dispuesto a reprimir toda naciente pelea. Dorothy lo tomó del brazo y miró recelosa a Hilde, kien le sacó la lengua como niña chikita, Duo aprovechó xa acariciarle su corta cabellera azulada. "Mejor hablemos de…"

¡CRASH!...¡PLUM!

Todos: ooÛ

Los ocho recien llegados voltearon a ver de donde provenía aquel ruido. No tardaron muxo en localizar una consola, una muy costosa, toda hecha mierda en medio del jardín delantero xa luego escuchar…

"¡MIRA LO Q HICISTE, IMBÉSIL! ¡NO ERA NECESARIO!"

"¿Heero? o.o" Duo bajó las escaleras del pórtico y se alejó un poco del techo de la entrada xa poder divisar x la ventana de donde salió volando la consola, allí pudo ver a Hee-chan y a Milliardo, ambos con un mando en la mano: El castaño muy calmado y el pelilargo muy agitado. "¡HEEEEEEROOOOOO!" Gritó moviendo efusivamente los brazos xa q lo viera. Vio q Heero volteaba a verlo y sin siquiera saludarlo ni nada, cosa q es taaaan común y propia de Heero, le lanzó el mando q Duo, con los excelentes reflejos q tiene…

¡PUMM!

"x.x"

- - - - - - MM!

ndo q Duo, con los excelentes reflejos q tiene... n la mano.ia mierda en medio del jardu padre.y,ual en sus dedos pulgare

Hulas! En primera pido disculpas x…

Wufei: Yayaaa…siempre con la misma vaina…¬¬Û

Juny: Cállate tú! Hablando vulgaridad y media frente al nene…ù.Ú Te hace falta una _buena_ tanda, mi queridísimo…(agita un látigo sacado de kien sabe donde pone su mejor mirada brillante) muejejeje

Wufei: (retrocede) Me doy cuenta de q todo lo relacionas con tu mente sucia y pervertida…¬u¬

Juny: (mala imitación de vieja indignada) Nooooo, como dices eso! Yo q soy taaaaaan linda y bueno D jojojo

Wufei: Ù.úÛÛ

Ejem…saliendo de eso, kiero saber si mi estancamiento terminó o fue el simple hecho de q escribí x escribir TwT…no creo q halla sido eso…¡NO! ò.ó Así q dejen reviews…¬¬ agita su látigo

_**¡GRACIAS!**_

**¡No se lo Digas! © Juny S. Tao / 2005**


	7. Una Cena En Particular

**.:Capítulo 7:.**

**Una Cena en Particular **

**Autora: Juny S. Tao n.n **

**O-O-O-O**

¡CRASH!...¡PLUM!

Todos: o.oÛ

Los ocho recien llegados voltearon a ver de donde provenía aquel ruido. No tardaron muxo en localizar una consola, una muy costosa, toda hecha mierda en medio del jardín delantero xa luego escuchar…

"¡MIRA LO Q HICISTE, IMBÉSIL! ¡NO ERA NECESARIO!"

"¿Heero? o.o" Duo bajó las escaleras del pórtico y se alejó un poco del techo de la entrada xa poder divisar x la ventana de donde salió volando la consola, allí pudo ver a Hee-chan y a Milliardo, ambos con un mando en la mano: El castaño muy calmado y el pelilargo muy agitado. "¡HEEEEEEROOOOOO!" Gritó moviendo efusivamente los brazos xa q lo viera. Vio q Heero volteaba a verlo y sin siquiera saludarlo ni nada, cosa q es taaaan común y propia de Heero, le lanzó el mando q Duo, con los excelentes reflejos q tiene…

¡PUMM!

"x.x"

"¡DUO!"

Hilde fue la primera en correr en su auxilio, el pobre trenzado yacía en el suelo retorciéndose mientras se tocaba el lugar del golpe y dónde nacía un pequeño bulto rojo.

"¡¿Estás bien! o.ò" Lo ayudó a levantarse. Luego, se encargó de revisar el chichón de su mente.

"Si, si, lo estoy, Hil…u.ù"

"Bueno…"

Duo y la chica de cabellera azulada se acercaron al pórtico dónde se encontraban los demás. Al llegar ahí el 02, se acercó preocupadísimo x ese horrible montículo en su lindo rostro, pero nada grave, se solucionaría jalando el cerquillo hacia un lado…disimuladamente, sip.

Todos se encontraban en silencio mirándose las caras sin saber que decir. Wufei yacía sentado en las escalerillas del pórtico con Iory entre sus piernas, entreteniéndolo. Dorothy miraba lasciva a una Hilde algo fastidiada, pero…por lo menos ya sabían que estaban en casa. Y pasando a eso, fue que todos voltearon a ver un mismo punto cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente dejando ver a un humeando Milliardo/Zech, quien traía una cara de mierda y caminaba dando grandes zancadas y así poder llegar más rápido a su auto. Detrás de él, y un poco más calmada, salía un Noin resignada y seguida de ella una Relena preocupada y a su lado un Heero de lo más pancho mirando a todos con aburrición. Todos parpadearon en silencio, la chica rubia dueña de casa carraspeó xa romper la tensión.

"¡Ejem! u.u Yo…bueno…jeje..je ñ.ñÛ"

"…o.o"

"¿Por qué no pas…?"

"¡NO CON ESE MALDITO DE YUY!"

Miradas hacia la acera donde estaban la feliz pareja de casados. Sonrisa tranquilizadora de Noin para todos. Miradas sobre una nerviosa Relena.

"Bueno…Heero, encárgate u.ú" Dijo empujando al chico frente a todos, luego sólo bajó las escalerillas xa poder acercarse a su hermano y a Noin. Tendría que apagar ese incendio antes de que consumiera toda la cuadra. Mientras con el soldado perfecto…

"¿Qué quieren? ¬¬"

"…"

"¡HEERO!"

¡PLUM!

"¡Quítate Maxwell! ¡Pesas mucho, idio…! ¡ARG! ¡DUO!"

Duo estaba x demás MUY feliz de ver a su antiguo compañero de guerra. Estaba tan, pero TAN feliz de verlo que no pudo aguantar las ganas de tirársele encima en un mega abrazo de oso, haciendo que el pobre de Yuy cayera de lleno al piso frente a todos los presentes. Hilde reprimió una risa al igual que Quatre y las demás chicas. Pero había alguien, insignificante, claro, pero ALGUIEN que…

"¡BASTA! ùOu No hemos venido a ver como le demuestras tu cariño al cabezota este. Oye Yuy, ¿qué no nos vas a hacer pasar? o.ó"

Todos se le quedaron viendo al chico de cabellos negros, luego pasaron a ver al diske anfitrión y de nuevo hasta Wufei.

"Hn. Pasen. u.ú" Dijo parándose apartando a un Duo que ya había disminuido el apretón. Pero al estar de nuevo de pie…

"¡Heerooooo! 3" Colgándose de su cuello. xD "¡Cuéntame como has estado! ¡Ya sé que eres rapidito, ya hasta encargaron, eh!" Mirada acusadora. "¡¿No me digas que…!"

"¡YAA! ¬¬ ¡Eres un pegoste suéltame, Duo!" Y después de varios intentos…

…no logró sacárselo de encima. JOJOJOJO! Pobre Hee-chan, a veces lo compadezco, pero…SÓLO a veces. u.u

**O-O-O-O**

"Pero hermano, ¿No crees que exageras un 'poco'? o.ò"

"Ella tiene razón ù.û"

Relena y Noin se encontraban x demás apenada y molesta, respectivamente. El hombre de cabello rubio platinado se empecinaba en negarse a regresar a esa casa, ¡SI, A ESA CASA, la cual, x lógica, era ocupada x su hermanita, su linda y tierna y nada agresiva hermanita…

"¡Ya dije que no y seguirá siendo NO! ¬¬ De verdad, no sé como aguantas a ese maniaco"

"Milliardo, estás hablando de mi marido o.ó"

"Ya la oíste u.û, es SU marido, respétalo como tal, mi amor"

"¡¡No me importa!" Resaltar que retumbaron hasta las ventanas del vecino ante este grito. Noin rodó los ojos, aburrida x completo de la actitud tan infantil del hombre de ojos azules. "¡Así sea kien sea, no lo soporto! Ù.úX"

"Milliardo…u.ú"

"Oye Milliardo, ¿sacaste el regalo que…?"

"¡O ENTRAS O TE METO, ¿CÓMO LA QUIERES! ÒÓ"

"o.oÛ"

"..Û Re-rele…¡Hmph! ¡Bien, pero sólo un rato, luego me largo! u.ú"

"Claro, hermanito n.n"

¡Ejem! Bueno cabe resaltar que la pobre Noin se había quedado estupefacta con la faceta de matona que estaba mostrando su cuñadita de años. No podía creer que con sólo un adjetivo mal calificativo hacia su gélido amorcito, pudiera prenderla tanto así. Pero bueno, a veces pasa en parejas demasiado estables. u.u

"¿Me pregunto si me parará eso algún día? u.ù"

Noin, resignada, se acercó a la maletera y la abrió xa poder sacar uno de los regalos que le harían al bebé Darlian·Peacecraft-Low·Yuy, o como fuera que lo fueran a llamar. Ya lista, escuchó como desde la puerta la chica rubia la llamaba y le hacía señas con la mano.

"¡Voy! n0ñ"

**O-O-O-O**

"¡WAAAA! ¡KAWAII!"

Era lo más audible en toda la habitación conformada de caros muebles y buen gusto. Después de pasar, cada quién se mezcló con el ambiente: Dorothy se jaló a Cath xa que la acompañara a preparar algunos tragos; Hilde se acaparó la atención del pequeño Chang junto con Sally y Relena, quien entró al ratito no más jeje Y pues bien, los chicos se mantenían sentados en los muebles hablando de lo bien que les estaba yendo en su vida de casados o convivientes, en el caso de Trowa, Catherine, Hilde y el trenzado.

Heero se sentía recontra desadaptado, mostrando su típica expresión de '¿Qué mierda hago acá rodeado de imbésiles? ¬¬'. Weno, aún así Duito lindo trataba de animarlo para que por lo menos se mostrara más ameno y menos amenazante.

"¡Heero!"

"¿Qué quieres, Maxwell? ¬¬ No tienes xq gritarme, estoy a centímetros de ti" Hizo notar el chico estóico, el otro sólo enarcó una ceja exasperado.

"Es que eres un apático de lo peor, nosotros, tus mejores amigos, te venimos a visitar para celebrar la buena nueva y tú…"

"Hablando de eso…"

Todas las miradas se posaron en Wufei quién no podía evitar mirar de reojo como esas onnas locas acosaban a su pobre primogénito. Por fin se concentró y miró curioso, pero no tanto, a Heero.

"¿Es verdad que tendrás un hijo con la Srta. Relena? o.ô O, ¿es puro cuento del trenzado?"

Duo se indignó y le aventó con fuerza uno de los cojines pavorosa que había ahí, este cayó en la cabeza de Wufei xa luego dejarse caer sobre su regazo.

"¡Yo no miento, Fei-chan! uOú Pensé q lo sabías, que poca fe tienes…¬¬"

"¡Pasa que eres un atarantado y le das tantas vueltas a todo que…! ¬O¬"

"A ver, cállense de una vez, ¿quieren? (((¬ Son unos escandalosos…"

"Trowa tiene razón, no deberían ponerse a pelear, estamos aquí reunidos para…uou"

"Eso ya me sonó a matrimonio, Quatre ¬¬Û"

"u.u"

"¡Hilde, me lo dijo! ¡Me llamó y dijo…dijo algo de Heero y luego…luego se cortó y yo…!"

"¡HILDE! ¡Te dije q no se lo dijera! o.ò"

"Pero sólo fue esa vez en el salón, ¡el lo adivinó! ó.ò"

"¿Entonces ella ya lo sabía, Relena? ò.o ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes! ¡Tuve que enterarme x Quatre! ¡¿Por qué!"

"¡Dorothy, que más quieres! ¡Tenías una fuente muy confiable!"

"¡SI! ¡Pero es mejor saberlo por la madre! ¡¿Qué hubiera sido si no estuviera casada con su ginecólogo! ¡¿Tendría que buscar al correcto! ¡¿AH, AH!"

"Chicas…u.ù"

"¡¡Mira no me interesa tu posición en esto, ya lo sabes, ya déjate de jod…!"

"¡YAAA! O "

"…"

Miradas asombradas al gritón en todo esto: Quatre. El pobre rubio había empezado a enervarse, no soportaba tanto gritería de mujeres chillonas como esas y menos si se ponían a discutir sobre algo sin sentido y encima encerrando su pulcro nombre en ese pleito de gatas locas.

"Gracias Quatre, que amable n.ñ"

"No se preocupe, Srta. Relena ñ.ñ"

Dorothy y Hilde se mandaron una mirada x demás retadora xa luego ir a sentarse con sus respectivas parejas, apretujando a Heero, Duo y al pobre Quatre, que era el más afectado: sentado entre las dos pleitistas.

"Chicas, será mejor que se calmen de una vez o yo…"

"Ella empezó u.ú" Dije una Hilde fastidiada refundiéndose en el respaldar del sillón tomando al chico de la trenza de la mano. Mientras, la rubia atinó a enviarle una mirada desdeñosa mientras se cruzaba de piernas y tomaba un poco de su copa de vino.

"Si, claro ¬¬"

**O-O-O-O**

"¡Ay, pero si está tan lindo! n((n!"

"¡Si! ¡Se parece tanto a su madre! ¿Verdad, que sí bonito, verdad que si? nxn"

Catherine y la ya calmada Dorothy Catalonia, se encontraban mimando y haciéndole jueguitos al pequeño nene de cabellos negros, kien se encontraba en brazos de su joven padre malhumorado. Las demás chicas se habían ido a preparar algo de cenar junto a la afable compañía de Heero, Quatre y Duo, mientras que Trowa permanecía viendo divertido la escena del 'acoso' al pobre infante. xD

"¡Pero si tiene los ojos de Sally! ¡Wa, su nariz también! ¿No lo crees, Dothy?"

"¡Claro, claro! Jojojojo Tan bello como sólo ella puede ser."

"Oigan…ù.úX"

Trowa reprimió una risa al ver como Wuwu se empezaba a encender. Las chicas ni cuenta de lo que ocasionaban sus comentarios y el nene más risueño que Duo, increíble. Así que decidió 'ayudar' un poco.

"Y sus cabellos negros, deben ser de la madre de Sally Po, ¿verdad, Wufei?

Wufei clavó su mirada en él asesinándolo de 101 maneras distintas, el pequeño se soltó de su agarre de un salto y se fue corriendo divertidísimo x los juegos de las dos mujeres, estas, más que emocionadas decidieron seguirlo mientras lo hacía correr x todos lados de la casa. El chino se levantó de una salto dispuesto a seguirlo, pero algo lo detuvo.

"¡Hmp! Ùú Mujeres locas, ¡TB ES MI HIJO…Y EL CABELLO TB! ¬O¬" Les grito cuando las vio perderse x uno de los pasillos que conectaba a la cocina. Luego se sentó apesumbrado en el mismo sillón de antes. "Gracias, Barton ¬¬"

"Hn." Contestó de lo más complacido el chico. Tomó su vaso de la mesita de centro y se lo llevó a los labios mientras intentaba ocultar esa sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

Waa, como nos gusta joder al Wuffy! x3 muejeje

"Escritora loca…¬¬Û"

Ejem…weno, como decía, mientras estos conversaban más telepáticamente porque de sus bocas no salía ni un hipo, los demás se encargaban de la comida.

Las chicas, osease Relena, Hilde, Noin y Sally Po se unieron en la labor de 'preparar' la cena, la cuál consistía en sentarse a charlar amenamente mientras le das órdenes a tu marido, en este caso Heero. xD Se pueden ver a tres guapos y lindos muchachos con delantales de mujer, muy rosas además, parados frente al repostero: Heero pelaba las patatas, Quatre se encargaba de cocer la salsa y el lindo de Duito lloraba a mares cortando la cebolla.

"Mmm…! T.T"

"Ay, ya deja de llorar, Duo, me desesperas" Inquirió el 01 mirándolo de reojo sin dejar de pelar sus patatas. Duo lo vio dolido y se recostó en su hombro, llorando sonoramente. xDD Heero lo hizo a un lado con su codo, pero el trenzado se empecinó y se aferró a su camisa de marca, MUY cara. "¡YA! ¡Déjame idiota, me vas a manchar la camisa nueva!" Reclamó. Duo se levantó y poco y sorbiendo x la nariz, sonrió un poco.

"Pero si esta es mía…" Dijo de lo más inocente. Heero le mandó un zape.

"¡Cállate! ù((u" Luego se dirigió a Q-chan. "Winner, ¿puedo cambiarte de labor, por favor?" Pidió, increíblemente, amable. Quatre sonrió.

"Claro, Heero n.n"

"Aún estarás a mi lado jeje" Le hizo notar Duo en esa cántica frase. Heero golpeó el repostero con el cucharón de la mezcla haciendo que esta saltara a su rostro, al de Duo y a todo lo demás.

"¡Mierda! ¬¬"

"Heero, ¡cuida tu vocabulario! o.ó ¿Qué le vas a enseñar a nuestro hijo luego?"

El chico de cabellos chocolates apretó el cucharón entre sus manos. Empezaba a sentir la presión de todo esto, además de presentir un pre-infarto dentro de poco en su amoroso corazoncito.

"Y pensar que todo esto es por ese moc…u.ú"

"¿Qué dices? ò.ô"

"¡Nada! ¡No digo nada! ù.úXx"

**O-O-O-O**

¿Qué dónde esta Milli-kun? o.o Pues esa pregunta será respondida en…el próximo capítulo! Muajaja…u.u

**O-O-O-O**

**Notas Finales y x demás Aburridas de la Autora-chan**

¡No tengo perdón ni de Dios! He tardado AÑOS con esto y creo que x demás de haber tardado, me querrán apedrear x venirles con un capítulo tan corto y nada interesante -.-ÛÛ Pero bueno, no tengo casi inspiración y tengo otros fics en la mira, pero tengo que admitir que este es uno de los fics que más me gustan d todos los que tengo, hasta ahora no he visto mi idea explayada x otro lado, pero bueno, hay que admitir que es una idea algo original. xD jeje Me gusta crear este tipo de situación, me gusta fastidiar a Wufei de cualquier manera, Q-chan siempre será el salvador en todo, Tro-kun casi ni se mete y se dedica a meter carbón, Heero a punto de explotar de histeria y Duito con sus maneras yaoi xa con Hee-chan xDD jajaja Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, me FASCINA el HeeroxDuo, sip, es verdad, pro no tengo nada en contra de la pobre rubia, pero adoro el yaoi y es obvio q con eso dije todo. u.u

Este…

_**¡¡GRACIAS X LEER Y X DEJAR REVIEW!**_

_**¡No se lo digas! © Juny S. Tao (2004-2006)**_


End file.
